Let The Games Begin
by lancer1993
Summary: This story is set early in Season 4. Nicole is on her way out and Jason is not around leaving our couple to do things together, I say let nature take its course. The M rating is because I don't know where this will end but it probably won't be too graphic
1. The Tickets

_A/N ever wonder what might have happened if Lorelai invited Luke to a Yankees game to cheer him up?_

_This story is set early in Season 4. Nicole is on her way out and Jason is not around leaving our couple to do things together, I say let nature take its course._

**The Tickets**

Lorelai had enjoyed her time with Luke on the couch, watching Casablanca and then Hard Bodies. She liked seeing him happy. His face looked much better wearing a smile rather than a frown, she thought waited on hold for the tickets.

Even though movie night had gone so well she was still bugged about the 'gut-feeling' thing, why wasn't she on that list or was it reserved for people he had dated, a very exclusive club indeed. While they had done many things together none of it was officially defined as dating even though in them selves they would be considered dating activities.

She had never seriously considered dating him before but the more she thought the more she wondered why hadn't Luke asked he out or had that time past. Were they now just friends and nothing more?

Since he had sat through movie night with her rules it was time to do something that Luke liked and what better that a Baseball game. She had read up on the topic and the worse case she would have to sit around eating junk food and drinking beer while watching cute boys running around in tight uniforms.

Just then the waiting service music stopped and it was her tern, quickly before changing her mind Lorelai secured two tickets to the next Yankees game that coming weekend.

Pleased at what she had done Lorelai now set about confirming her reservations at the Days Inn in Brooklyn, there was only one room left for that night but it had two beds so things between her and Luke didn't have to change if he didn't want to make a move.

Now she would have to work out how to tell Luke, not that she saw any problems after all he was going to go with his ex-wife and had become accustom to traveling to the city with Nicole a number of times in the past year.

Later that day Lorelai sat at the counter with her coffee, watching Luke through the kitchen door as he made her burger for lunch. It was a quite day and this was a late lunch so she was the only person in the deserted diner. Lorelai didn't mind having the place to her self as she watched Luke, she saw him in a new light. The 'gut-thing' still bugging her and now she found herself paying close attention to his every move and more than once staring a little too long at his butt, when he turned to the side.

Shifting her eyes above his waistline Lorelai smiled as Luke exited the kitchen, her lunch in hand.

"Dead cow," Luke said in his usual deadpan tone as he slid the plate to her.

"You make it sound so good," Lorelai commented picking up a fry.

"You want some pie with that?" Luke asked softening his tone.

"Apple, with cream please," Lorelai asked for reaching for her bag. She pulled out the her cell phone as Luke pointed to the sign on the wall, "But I just remembered I needed to call Sookie about the Inn."

"Well go outside, no cell phones in here," he added pointing to the door.

Lorelai didn't want to upset Luke so did what she was told and started dialing as she opened the door. Minutes later she returned placing the phone on the counter next to her bag.

Luke watched as Lorelai sat in unusual silence as she ate, occasionally he would look up only to see Lorelai quickly turn her head away. Like she was caught out staring at something she wasn't meant to see. Not thinking much of it Luke went back to his cleaning but a short time later after the third time Luke needed to say something.

"Okay what's going on, have I got ketchup on my face or did you put another kiss the cook sign on my back?" Luke asked reaching for his back.

"No Luke it's nothing like that."

"Then what?" he asked turning to her.

Lorelai put down her food and turned on her stool to look at Luke, "I have a surprise."

"Never comforting words coming from you," he dryly added coming back behind the counter.

"You'll like it, I promise," she added.

"What did you do?" Luke asked, never one for surprises.

"Do you still want to go to a Yankees game? My treat," she beamed with joy.

"You what…" Luke asked in surprise.

"Next weekend," Lorelai added as Luke thought.

They had never done anything like this before. Not that this was a date or anything. Lorelai was a friend, one of the few people he like that actually tolerated him. She invited him to just about every one of her birthdays since they had known each other, which he went to willingly. Thinking back the closest thing they had done which could be considered a date would have been when he bided on her basket that one time, and that only cost him $52.50 plus an hour of his time, which he secretly enjoyed.

"Luke," she said unsure if he had heard as he was not responding.

Luke looked at Lorelai and spoke softly, almost as if there was someone close by, "You shouldn't have, they must have cost a fortune," he said breaking his silence.

"They weren't that expensive, I know people," Lorelai answered with zeal.

"You know people," he repeated, "Who are you Tony Soprano?"

A giggling Lorelai replied, "Not quite, my dad had a tickets for a client who couldn't use them."

"So I'm a cheap date," Luke joked without thinking.

"Well we do have to stay overnight, but I found a great Days Inn, walking distance from Yankees Stadium," she informed him before sheepishly adding, "There was just one room though…"

In that moment Luke's mind raced, he would have to spend the night in the same room as Lorelai, who would probably shower before bed. Images of a naked wet Lorelai crossed his mind, and just weeks before he had spent the night on her couch. Only to be woken up the following morning with Lorelai asking for coffee. He couldn't believe his eyes as he came inches away from her cleavage as she leant forward tapping his shoulder. Then came the very uncomfortable half-hour as he made the coffee while she walked around the kitchen in the very short robe, not leaving much to the imagination on the warm autumn morning.

Luke was bought back to reality again as Lorelai spoke.

"… It has two beds, so don't get any ideas mister," she joked.

"No I wouldn't," Luke quickly replied out of instinct.

Luke stepped in front of the cash register as things started to tighten in his jeans, he could only think of the room and a naked Lorelai showering. But they were just friends, while he had fantasized about things like this for years he knew he shouldn't be having these thought in her company. It didn't help that she was wearing a blouse with one too many buttons undone, revealing her lacy white demi-cup bra she tended to like.

He knew this because several times when he had worked on her upstairs bathroom she had left examples of her preferred brassieres hanging on the shower rail. Another time she had done likewise in the bedroom when he had to fix a light socket. Did this make them friends as no other woman he knew would do this unless they had been dating for a while, Luke was more confused than every about where they stood.

"So are you coming or do I have to invite Ed?" Lorelai asked leaning forward.

Luke almost dropped his cloth as he tried to maintain eye contact, "Sure," he said in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal.

"Okay it's a night game but I think we should get an early start, right after breakfast, say nine," she added picking up the last of her fries.

"Sounds good," Luke said nodding as he reached for the coffee to top off her cup.

"To go please. I have a ton of Inn stuff to organize before the weekend," Lorelai said standing while she ate.

Luke filled a cup and secured the lid before handing it to Lorelai, "Your car or mine?"

"My Jeep is still making that crunchy sound."

"I'll give the truck a once over tomorrow," Luke said with a smile, "Maybe if I have time I can check out your Jeep, see if you have to take it to Gypsy.

Lorelai grinned please things went well. It didn't go unnoticed how distracted Luke seemed at times, but she was wearing her lucky blouse, she just hope it would work on Tom to get a lower quote of the work on the Inn.

"I'll see you for dinner then," she added before turning to leave.

Luke couldn't help looking, as she seemed to put a jaunt in her stride, just for him.

-----

AN: okay I know this was short teaser, but should I continue? Just kidding more to follow in the coming weeks when I have time and inspiration strikes.


	2. The Road Trip

_A/N okay part two, sorry for the delay. _

_What I'm trying to do here is show what might have happened if they had some time to get to know each other better and what better way than a road trip and sharing a hotel room. We all saw Lorelai mid season 4 in the church almost telling Luke why she didn't like that he moved._

_I hope people are enjoying it so far, and thanks for the feedback._

**The Road Trip**

The week passed quickly for Lorelai, busy with the Inn she hardly had time to think too much about what the weekend might bring but here it was now Saturday morning and she sat on her bed looking at an empty suitcase and the contents of her wardrobe spread across the room and half the house.

"Rory!" she called, not quite a scream but loud enough to get her daughters attention from the kitchen.

"Coffees ready," she heard he daughter call back.

"Come up here," Lorelai pleaded in desperation.

Moment's later carrying two coffee mugs Rory crossed the threshold of the open bedroom door.

"What is it?" Rory asked handing her mother her coffee.

"I don't know what to take, I mean we are friends…"

"I thought we were," Rory quickly joked.

Lorelai was not in a joyful mood, "…with Luke but the other day when I told him about the tickets I swear there was a moment."

"Mom you do know Luke has a thing for you, he has for years," Rory said taking a look in the empty suitcase sitting on the bed.

"Oh stop that, besides he's married," Lorelai brushed off her daughter.

"Getting a divorce," she reminded her mother, "Okay I'll help you pack, but first what are your plans for this weekend?"

Lorelai looked at Rory, "What do you mean?"

"Well you invited Luke here to watch Casablanca… a date type movie, and now you'll be spending two days and a night with him, sharing a room," Rory added.

"Two beds," Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"One bathroom!" Rory said which silenced her mother, "What if something happens, are you ready for that and more importantly are you ready for what the town will say?"

"Rory I've been friends with Luke for over seven years, if he wanted to make a move he would have, but no he runs off and marries Nasty," Lorelai said with distain.

"Nasty?" Rory queried, "Are you jealous that Luke got married or is it that he married Nicole?

"I'm not jealous, I just think it's wrong to run off and elope with someone you hardly know and don't love," Lorelai replied standing to emphasize her point.

Rory looked are her mother with a small grin, "Sure."

"Okay now that's settled we have to get me packed, I still need to get to Luke's for breakfast.

"You already had breakfast," Rory said.

"They were just Pop-Tarts," Lorelai reminded her.

After some more debating the girls worked out what Lorelai needed, mostly casual wear including several jeans, depending on what kind of mood she would be in the following day. Lorelai managed to add some not so casual clothes including her best little black dress and matching pumps, in case they went out for dinner after the game and her nicest teddy to sleep in if the need arose.

Soon they were at Luke's enjoying there usual breakfast, Luke watching the time, as he just wanted to get going and not be caught in traffic. Lorelai watched Luke, who looked particularly nice, freshly showered and with less of a scruffy look, he must have shaved the night before. He was wearing his good jeans, tight but not too tight and one of his better flannel shirts.

"How's about a refill Luke," Lorelai called drawing out his name as she held up her cup.

Luke looked up, as he was taking another customer order, "Keep you're pants on," he replied with his usual _'wait your turn'_ reply Lorelai knew so well.

Lorelai just let out a little giggle and blushed as she put down he cup, "Well Mum I've got to get going, Lane's expecting me and she said if I'm later we have to help Mrs. Kim's counting stock so…"

"Say no more," Lorelai said, waving goodbye Rory rushed out the diner down as Luke approached the table with the much-needed coffee.

"So are you ready," he asked rhetorical, "We better get going soon to beat the traffic," Luke said topping off her cup.

"Sure, make me some coffee to go and we can blow this pop stand," she said with cheer looking up at Luke.

Luke walked off to get the to-go cup and give some final instructions to Caesar.

Miss. Patty turned from a nearby table, "So I heard from Babette you are planning to make a move on Luke this weekend…"

Not really surprised Lorelai played along any way, "I'm planning on getting to first base before the hotel."

"Well it's about time I always thought…" Miss Patty started to say before Luke arrived back at the table carrying his overnight bag and Lorelai's coffee in a to-go cup.

"Nice talking with you but Luke want to beat the traffic, typical male but he's drive so what choice do I have," She said taking the coffee as Luke collected her bag sitting by the table, on his way out to the truck.

Lorelai stood to follow but once he was out of earshot she turned to her friend, "I'll fill you in Monday," she left with a smile carrying her other handbag.

It didn't take them long to get into a good rhythm, Lorelai had bought her AC/DC CDs but unfortunately she had neglected to check if Luke had a CD play, not noticing the tape only deck in the old truck several weeks earlier when she had borrowed it to help move Rory into her new dorm at Yale. So after an hour of listening the best of Jimmy Buffett on tape Luke pulled into the next gas station so Lorelai could buy some tape she would like, and more coffee.

"Much better," Lorelai commented as _'Even Better Than The Real Thing'_ started to play and she sat back sipping on the fresh cappuccino she had just bought.

So you'll stop acting like a five year old now?" he asked dryly.

"At least until the coffee runs out, I told you to bring more from the diner," she replied.

Luke shook his head as he negotiated their way back on to the highway. Lorelai stayed silent apart from singing to the occasional U2 track until she help up the empty to-go cup, indicating it was empty once again, "Time for a pit stop."

"We stopped less then thirty minutes ago," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"But I need to go… to the ladies room," she added.

"Did you even think if you drank a little less of the coffee you wouldn't need to go to the bathroom as much," he suggested.

"Maybe but the deed is don't so pull over," she said fidgeting in her seat.

"Try using the empty cup," he said with a smirk not looking over to Lorelai.

"Okay you better be joking mister…" she looked over to Luke, "Now come on I only bought a limited number of panties, you don't want me going the rest of the trip commando do you?"

Luke's mind raced again trying not to picture Lorelai sitting beside him without panties on and wondering if she packed anything besides jeans, "Look under the blanket," he instructed her.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back a blanket, "You packed a thermos, do you know how much I love you right now," she let slip out without a second thought. She carefully took off the top taking in the familiar aroma.

Lorelai poured herself a cup, making sure not to spill the still hot liquid. Luke smiled, knowing the whole bathroom thing was just a ploy to get more coffee.

The next few hours past quickly, they found a nice rhythm with some light talk but before long hunger got the better of them and Luke reluctantly pulled into the next IHOP for lunch.

It was the usual busy lunchtime crowd, with families and travelers of all descriptions waiting to get service. They were lucky to quickly find an empty table for two.

Luke groaned as he sat down on his side of the table, before realizing he could have helped Lorelai with her chair. But would that have sent out the wrong message? "I forgot how much I hated these places," he said in his usual distain for corporate chains, looking around at the crowded room.

"You're not going to rant again, are you?" she asked with a grin poking the tip of her tongue out between her teeth.

Luke looked at her with amusement, "No, I just don't know why we couldn't have gone somewhere else."

"There is no where else, besides I haven't been to one of these places in years," she started to explain, "The last time Rory and I went on a road trip, you remember the one to Yale," Luke nodding with a slight smile crossing his face as he listened.

"It was on the I84 just before the Connecticut state-line, we had arrived for lunch and stayed for dinner," she gloated.

"You've done that more than once at my diner," Luke commented.

"Lucky there was a Best Western across the road," Lorelai added with a giggle.

Luke joined in with a chuckle, "So what do you want to do, wait here or go to the counter for service?"

"I think I can hold out of a few minutes."

Luke looked at Lorelai with some disbelief, "You said you were dying of starvation a few minutes ago in the car."

"I'm fine…"

"Well considering the amount of junk food you've had this morning in the car you shouldn't need to eat anything more until dinner time," he said with a sarcastic tone, "You know you should eat more fruit and vegetables." He added with a caring voice.

Lorelai notice the change is Luke's voice and nodded in agreement, "Maybe I'll have a salad," she said picking up the menu with a smile.

------

They arrived at the Days Inn with time to spare, before the Baseball game.

Luke parked his truck in the car part, "So we made it."

"And with very few fights," Lorelai joked collecting her things.

Luke opened his door and stepped out, "It wasn't a fight."

Lorelai followed, "fight, disagreement, argument…"

"Whatever…"

"My point is we made it," Lorelai added resting on the side of the truck.

"I just thought you were having a salad but you order the surf-n-turf!"

"What can I say, I was hungry. At least there was seafood, I hear that's good for you," Lorelai replied defending herself.

Luke uncovered their bags, "I'll gets these if you can take that one," he pointed lifting the cases out of the back.

Lorelai agreed and they made their way inside, Lorelai taking the lead as they approached the check-in desk.

"Hi I'm Lorelai and this is Luke, we have a reservation for two under the name Gilmore," Lorelai smiled.

The young lady smiled back, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore…"

"Oh now we're not," Lorelai looked at Luke, "I'm Lorelai Gilmore this is Luke Danes we're not married…" she quickly said before adding, "we're just friends."

"Sorry my mistake I'll just check your reservation," the receptionist said typing at the computer.

"That's okay Julie," Lorelai said looking at her name badge, "Common mistake I guess two adults checking in to a hotel in the middle of the day. I used to run a small Inn I know what this must look like," she started to babble, "I did reserved a room with two beds, I tried to reserve two rooms but there's some convention or something…"

"Oh…" Julie exclaimed.

"What 'Oh'?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"The room reserved under your name has a single be, Queen size," Julie said.

Luke looked shocked, "That's not going to work…"

"Luke I've got this," Lorelai said touching Luke's arm before turning to the young lady behind the computer, "What can we do about this, I booked a room with two beds."

"I'm sorry but there are no other rooms available, we are booked solid," she reminded Lorelai.

Lorelai fell upon her knowledge in the hotel industry, "What about a cot? We'll take a cot," she said with a little panic in her voice.

"We should be able to do that. Just give me a minutes to speak to my manager," Julie replied before walking into a back office.

Luke and Lorelai didn't know what to say to each other, sharing glances with the realization that they might have to share a bed that night.

"I can take the couch or floor, if they don't have one," Luke said with his usual chivalrous manor.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure they'll have a cot."

"I hope so," Luke said under his voice as the young lady returned.

"Mrs. Gilmore we can have a cot in your room tonight, at no charge."

"Good," Lorelai said with a mixture of relief and sadness in her voice, which she had not intended. _Did Luke notice? _Lorelai wondered as she was handed the keys.

Lorelai signed the registry, with a smile before turning to Luke, "Lets go mister," she said leading the way.

TBC…


	3. The Hotel Room

_A/N sorry for the wait, I tried to write the bulk of the story, which will have a limited number of chapters. So I can polish the rest quicker and get them online quicker._

**The Hotel Room**

Luke followed Lorelai to the room close but not too close. He did enjoy the view, not that he was looking but it was hard to ignore Lorelai's butt in those tight jeans, and jacket that barely covering the small of her back. Coming back to reality as they approached the door Luke shifted his gaze from her hips and lower back moving to her curls, to meet Lorelai's eyes as she turned.

"Number 207, lucky two-o-seven," she joked to herself with a private giggle.

Luke returned a chuckle is his usual manor, before looking around, "I wonder where my _'bed'_ is?" he said with sarcasm.

"Luke they said the cot will be ready tonight, anyone would think you have a problem sharing a bed with a pretty girl," she teased with a hint of sarcasm, as she swiped the keycard to open the door.

Luke shook his head as they entered the room, a small grin crossing his lips when Lorelai was not looking. Dropping their bags just inside the door before turning to see Lorelai sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clearing his throat, "So, Um, that's a queen size bed?" he asked trying to break the tension that had built in the room since they entered and the sight of the bed wasn't helping.

Lorelai nodded, "I think so, it looks big enough," she said seductively running her hand over the sheets. Smiling at Luke her hand made its way back to her bag where she pull out some make-up and bathroom products from her bag.

"Right..." Luke replied, watching her hands.

"So I'm going to freshen up, before the big game," Lorelai said with some shyness before disappearing in to the en-suite.

Luke looked around the room but couldn't keep his eyes off the bed. Looking at the small indent Lorelai had made, disturbing the bed covers. Shaking the rampant thoughts from his mind once again Luke reached for the one bag he had bought, putting it on the dresser to check the contents.

He pulled back the zipper on the near new bag, part of the luggage he had bought for his cruise with Nicole. Suddenly his attention went to the bathroom as door, the shower running, Lorelai was showering but why? It hadn't been a long trip so why the need for a shower? His thoughts turned to Lorelai, a wet and naked Lorelai in the shower. He imagined how her wet hair would be flowing down her back with the water. The curls vanishing under the stream of water, he pictured how far down her back it went. Then he realized she had not taken a change of clothes in with her. She would be naked when she came back in, with no clean clothes to change into.

Luke felt an awkward smile cross his face but any minute she would be finished and he had to take his mind off things. He heard the water go quite, left with know where to go Luke grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and frantically searched something to watch, sport or news would be good he thought clicking the button as he sat in the chair.

Moments later the door opened and Lorelai appeared, her hair up in a loose bun, damp around the edges but not wet. She was in one of the hotels robes to Luke's relief.

"So what's happening in the world?" she asked moving around to her bag, in front of the TV.

"Nothing much…" Luke said distracted as Lorelai bent down to pick up her other bag.

Lorelai sat back down in the same spot on the bed, crossing her legs she pulled some lotion out of her bag and started applying it to her hands. Luke's eye shifted from the TV across to her legs as the robe fell away.

Not going unnoticed by Lorelai she smiled and started to apply some of the lotion to her now exposed legs, long stokes up and down her shins, all the way down to her toes, her red toenails.

"Do you want to have a shower?" she asked trying to get his attention, "Luke?" she asked again.

"What?" he replied moving his focus back to her eyes.

"Shower, do you need one?" she repeated.

Luke shook his head, "Had one this morning," he added clearing his throat.

Well can you go to the other room or something while I change, unless you want to stay and watch," Lorelai added not knowing if she really wanted him to stay.

"Oh sorry… yes… I'll be," Luke stuttered, as he got up and went to the bathroom, quickly closing the door.

Lorelai was somewhat relieved Luke had left the room, not knowing what she would have done if the answer had been different. But she didn't have time to think about it now, quickly pulling out the clothes she had chose with Rory to watch the game in she dressed in record time.

Luke meanwhile stared into the mirror wondering what Lorelai was doing, was she coming on to him or was it just Lorelai and one of her jokes. He also wondered. Why he hadn't just said something? Tell her how he felt. How he wished it were her he had taken on the cruse, and not Nicole. He wanted more, and not to remain just friends but couldn't come to say the words.

Looking past the sad excuse in the mirror he focused on the shower cubical in the corner, a towel carelessly tossed over the rail and water covered the floor. How he imagined Lorelai would leave her bathroom. Before Luke knew it he heard a knocking on the door and a muffled voice, "Okay Lucas I'm decent again, well I have my clothes on and that's a start."

Luke took a deep breath before opening the door, "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the outfit Lorelai had on.

"It's my new Jersey," Lorelai smiled.

"Your new, New York Mets Jersey," he corrected Lorelai.

"Your point?" she asked.

"I don't even have a Mets Jersey…" his words dried up as he watched Lorelai pull something out of her bag, "… now what is that?"

"I got it for you," Lorelai said, holding up the matching Jersey one Luke's chest to check for size.

"You didn't have to do this."

"It's my pleasure," Lorelai said reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing you," she answered with a smile.

Luke pulled back, "I think I can do that for my self."

"Okay but hurry up and change or we'll be late," Lorelai said waving Luke off to the bathroom.

_A/N – more to come soon…_


	4. The Big Game

_A/N Here is a longer chapter.  
_

**The Big Game**

Although the hotel was just a few blocks from the Yankees stadium it was over an hour before they finally found their seats. Luke complained about the long lines to get in and crowds of people but he knew it came with the territory when going to a big game. Lorelai also complained as Luke insisted they walk since it was a nice day so why waste money for a few minutes in a taxi. Money, which could be used to buy more junk food, this won Lorelai over.

"Good seats," Luke commented, following Lorelai he carried the tray of junk food.

"You can't see part of the field that's blocking the view," she said pointing.

"It's called the dug out, Richard must have paid a fortune for these seats," handing Lorelai her food. "I still can't believe you're wearing a Mets Jersey behind the Yankees dug-out," Luke said checking to see how many of the surrounding Yankee fans had noticed.

"Luke this is not some sitcom, they're not going to drag me out of here for wearing the wrong jersey in the wrong part of the stand," she brushed Luke off with her usual charm.

They settled into their seats and waited the first pitch to be thrown, before the game got underway.

"So let me see if I have this, the pitcher tosses the ball. The batter hits it and runs to the first base," Lorelai was trying hard to learn the rules of the game Luke enjoyed so much.

"You've got it," Luke answered with a smile.

"And they do this for how many innings?" she asked.

"Nine unless there is a tie or rain."

"And were in the first now," Luke nodded, "Geez this is going to be a long day," she added as Luke finished off his beer, "Do you want another?" she asked.

"No you stay, I'll go get two more beers," Luke said standing.

"And some more Red Vines Sweetie," Lorelai added with a friendly smile.

"Red Vines, be right back."

Lorelai turned to watch Luke leave, keeping her eye on him until the next batter hit a fly ball and he turned to see what was happening. Lorelai quickly turned but not quick enough for Luke to see her head as Lorelai pretended to focus on the game once again.

On his way to the concession stand Luke again wondered what this trip meant to Lorelai, was she making a move or was he reading too much into the trip. Lorelai had done crazy things before like painting his diner and begging him to bid on her basket years before. But she ended up engaged to another man and it didn't go any further.

Walking back to the seat Luke noticed someone sitting in his seat, as he got closer Luke could hear Lorelai giggle and say the guy touching Lorelai on her arm as they laughed.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said looking past the guy as Luke loomed over them.

"Here's your Red Vines," he said passing the bag.

The guy turned as Lorelai made the introductions, "This is Jeff, he's a big Mets fan as well,"

Luke put out is hand to meet Jeff's, "It's a good game."

"Yes," Jeff agreed seemingly intimidated by Luke's presents.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Well Jeff it was nice to meet you," Lorelai said as he stood up.

He was shorter than Luke, even thought Luke was one step lower. Jeff gave Lorelai a small wave before returning to his seat.

"That was Jeff?" Luke asked.

"Yes I was just minding my own business watching the home run and he came right over," she explained.

"Ah-uh," Luke said trying not to sound jealous that someone had sat in his seat.

"He was telling me this story about a friend…"

"A friend," Luke said skeptically, politely nodded still not liking the new friend Lorelai had made.

"Yes his friend, well he went to a baseball game just one year ago…"

Like this one," Luke added.

"Yes like this one, his friend went right up to the lady wearing a Mets jersey…"

"Just like yours?" Luke asked.

"I guess so," Lorelai said continuing, "His friend went up to this lady and just asked her out…"

"You don't say," Luke said still skeptical.

"Can I just finish my story?"

"Yes of course, so his friend went up to this lady at a game like today's and asked her out," Luke recapped.

"Yes they fell in love and two months later they were married," Lorelai waited for an interruption, "Nothing to add Luke?"

He shook his head, "No, was that it?"

"No. Well last month they had their first baby…" She ended.

"The story included a baby," Luke said looking at Lorelai as her voice petered out and she turned back to the game.

A few moments of silence passed as he took in the story, before he turned back to Lorelai again, "You know he made it up, don't you?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Jeff, he made it up."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai repeated.

"There was no friend, no game and no baby," Luke clarified.

"How can you say that Luke!" Lorelai said a little tongue-in-cheek.

"It's a story to break the ice with a stranger, or to try and get you into bed," Luke added.

"It was not, "Lorelai protested.

"Lorelai there is always a friend."

Lorelai thought for a moment before smiling with the realization Luke was probably right, "So have you used the 'friend' story to get a girls number?"

"Luke thought for a moment, adjusting his cap before leaning in to answered Lorelai, "Maybe in high school," he teased before pulling back.

Lorelai gasped but didn't say a word as she turned back to the game.

-----

"This is driving me crazy!" Lorelai exclaimed in to her cell phone.

"Just talk to him," her daughter replied, distracted by the schoolwork, she was trying to do.

"Are you studying? I thought we talked about this."

"I've got this paper due in Monday, it's so good you chose to be out of the house this weekend," she mocked her mother.

"Glade I could help. Now back to me and my little Luke problem," she said getting the topic back on track.

"We'll you know my thoughts, if you like him then tell him and get it out in the open," Rory repeated to her mother.

"So do the grown-up thing then?" Lorelai mocked.

"Yes people, I think she finally has it."

"Or I could feel him out, maybe use the dress I packed and go out to dinner and dancing after the game," Lorelai said making plans in her head.

"Don't tease Luke, we like Luke remember and I still want to be able to go to the diner next week," she reminded her mother.

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy and can take care of himself, I'm sure," Lorelai smiled as she looked over to Luke in the crowd as he enjoyed the game.

"Okay I've really got to go so I'll leave you with this. He's your ride home so be kind as, I'm not driving to New York to pick you up in the morning," Rory said her piece.

"Okay, call you tomorrow, love you," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Love you too," Rory replied as they hung up together.

Lorelai took in a deep breath before walking back down the steps to Luke and their seats.

"How was she?" Luke asked.

"Fine, the house is still in one piece."

"It's only been a few hours," Luke replied looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked back, knowing just how much he cared for Rory she wanted to kiss him right there and then but the words didn't come out and the moment was lost as the Yankee batter hit the ball hard and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The game progressed and some normality returned, Lorelai listening to Luke as he told her statistics and details about the players. Lorelai was mesmerized as she watched Luke cheered when the Yankees hit a home run, it was a rare side to Luke.

In the last innings they were tied, the Yankees were batting and needed a home run to win, the tension was high as Luke felt a welcome touch on his arm, different from the previous hugs and touches he had felt in the past.

Lorelai put her hand in his, their fingers intertwined. Most times Lorelai would take hold of his sleeve or wrist. This was a first for them. Luke liked it, giving Lorelai a little squeeze in return. Moving forward in their seats the pitcher let go of the ball. A clean hit sent the ball flying across the ground, past the left fielder and into the fence.

They jumped out of the seats with the rest of the fans, cheering before Luke gave Lorelai an impromptu hug and kiss, pulling back after just a second. "Thank you," Luke said like nothing had just happened, "Thank you for the tickets, I really needed this," he added happier than Lorelai had even seen him.

A short while later they made their way from the seats, Lorelai needed to say something but couldn't so instead told Luke she needed to go to the ladies before they left.

"I'll be a minute, you wait here and don't drink my coffee," Lorelai said quickly walking off to the ladies room.

"I'll try and restrain myself," Luke said dryly as he looked at her fresh to-go cup.

Once inside she flipped open her phone and dialed her daughter.

"Hello Gilmore residence…"

"Luke kissed me!" Lorelai blurted out as she closed the stall door and sat down.

"Mom?" Rory questioned.

"Yes it's me, who else would be calling you with news like this, unless Nicole has our home number?"

"Okay sorry, so Luke kissed you, how, where, when? And remember I'm your daughter so go easy on the details, keep it PG," she reminded her mother.

"Yes it's PG, it was in front of thousands of Yankee fans," She giggle.

"Okay now I'm confused," Rory replied turning away from her studying.

"The Yankees had just won the game, he hugged me and them planted a kiss on my lips, PG enough?"

"So what did he say?" Rory asked.

"That's just it," Lorelai said, "He acted like it was nothing, granted it only lasted a second."

"Maybe it was a thank you kiss, for the tickets?"

"That's what he said," Lorelai added with surprise.

"See it was just Luke, okay maybe the kiss is new but friends kiss right?" Rory reasoned.

"Yes friends with benefits, but I have no benefits. I've not had any benefits for a very long time…"

"Okay time for me to go and add another entry in my diary," she joked.

"Yeah better go before Luke comes in her looking for me, I told him I needed to go and couldn't wait until we got back to our room," Lorelai explained.

"Mom just talk to Luke, it's the only way you'll get the answers you want," Rory said before the ended with their usual goodbyes.

-----

As Luke waited for Lorelai he held on to her handbag and assorted paraphernalia she had bought, his arms full and with a lack of visibility he almost collided with several other fans.

"Sorry," He said again moving the large foam hand out of the way to see two young girls in cheer leader outfits, no more than twenty years old.

"That's okay Sir," the blond said, "I'm Cindy and this is Mindy," she added turning to the red head next to here.

"Cindy, Mindy," Luke said looking at the girls and wondering about their names.

"We're looking for the ladies room," Cindy added with a giggle.

"Yes, ladies room," Mindy, the red head chimed in crossing her legs.

"Well it's…"

"Are you one of the players?" Cindy asked still giggling.

"No, but I used to play," Luke smiled with a blush.

"Thought so, you look fit," Mindy said clutching her friend's arm.

"For your age," Cindy added,

"Thank you," Luke said a little deflated, "The ladies is over there," Luke said pointing door as Lorelai exited.

"Hi," Lorelai said greeting Luke and the girls.

"Thanks Mister," Cindy said as the girls turned and left arm-in-arm giggling.

They watched them leave before Lorelai turned to Luke, "friends of yours?"

"No. They were looking for the ladies room," Luke said turning to Lorelai.

Lorelai reached for her handbag as they started towards to exit. Joining the flow of pedestrians they were quickly outside Lorelai joining the line of fans waiting for a Taxi, "What are you doing?"

"Taxi," she said wondering what the problem was.

"It's just a few blocks to the hotel Lorelai."

"It's night and about to rain, plus this is not Stars Hollow," Lorelai added quietly.

Luke looked at the arm full of things he was carrying and gave into Lorelai again.

The wait for the taxi was worth it as the rained came down. Lorelai paid the driver as Luke got out, following him moments later, "So Luke," She said catching up to him.

"Yes Lorelai."

"Those girls, are they your type?" she asked.

"What!" he replied with surprise, "They were kids."

"But legal," Lorelai added.

"Doesn't matter, they were not my type and they called be 'Sir'," Luke said wanting anything to end the topic.

"But you looked when they walked away," Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai they might be too young for me, but I'm still a man."

"With man parts I'm sure," she added with a giggle.

Lorelai pressed the elevator button and they entered, "I'm so hungry," she complained.

"How is that possible? I must have gone to the concession stand six times during the game."

"Don't know how it happened just telling you I'm hungry, can we go out for some pizza?" she asked with a smile she had used on him a hundred times.

"But its late," Luke sighed.

"Its only eight thirty, we can have some pizza and get you in bed before your coach turns back into a pumpkin."

"Why can't we order in?" Luke asked as the doors opened.

"Because I doubt they deliver to the Days Inn," Lorelai found the room keycard in her handbag and opened the door, "I'll just be a minute," she said tossing her things on to the bed and going to her clothes bag.

"You're not having another shower are you?" he asked closing the door with his foot, before tossing the things Lorelai had bought on the bed.

"No. I just want to change, I'll be thirty seconds," Lorelai said disappearing into the bathroom.

Luke thought since they were apparently going for pizza he might as well change also, well at lease put on a clean shirt and refresh his deodorant. So he went to his bag pulling out the shirt he planned to wear the next day. Stripping down Luke also removed his t-shirt before spraying on the deodorant. He put on the shirt leaving the t-shirt off for the night.

As he started to button up Lorelai rushed out of the other room, stopping at the sight of Luke's bare chest, she was unwilling to look away.

Luke froze, like a deer caught in the headlight but not from being half dressed. He couldn't stop looking while he took in what Lorelai was wearing. The short knitted dress clung to her body, stopping half way up her thighs and the low scoop neck left little to the imagination. The dark blue looked great on her, Luke had not seen the dress before.

After a few moments they both knew they had been staring just a little to long, "Sorry," Lorelai started turning her attention to finding the heels she had packed.

Luke turned away facing the other wall as he did up the last of the buttons, "Nice dress," he commented.

Lorelai felt her cheeks redden as she fund the pumps, "Thanks, it's new," she replied lifting her foot to put on the right one.

"Navy Blue?" he asked feeling like some teenager on his first date, full of nerves and not sure how to act around Lorelai. Seven years of friendship accounting for nothing.

"Royal Blue," she replied turning after slipping into the matching shoes.

"Right, though it looked a little more…"

"Royal?" Lorelai finished his thought, "You look nice," she added now able to concentrate on the cloths and not Luke's chest.

Luke picked up his leather jacket, "So shall we…"

"Yes, and I'll get you in bed before midnight," Lorelai joked collecting her things as she followed him out the door.

TBC…

_A/N __Feed back is always welcomed._


	5. The Night Out

_A/N sorry this took a little longer than I planned to get online... have fun!  
_

**The Night Out**

Luke followed Lorelai into the lobby, on autopilot guided by the perfume she was wearing. He watched Lorelai as she called for a taxi using the hotels courtesy phone, he was mesmerized by the dress she was wearing. The short Cashmere garment clung to her behind, leaving little for Luke to imagine. It was a little shorter most of the other dresses he had seen Lorelai wearing in recent years.

He had seen Lorelai at the lake every summer since they became friends but most of the time she wore a t-shirt over her bikini, the sight of her bare back left him dumbstruck. Added to that the halter-top or was that scoop neck he couldn't decide, like it mattered, exposing her cleavage for all the world and Luke to see. She was also wearing matching pumps but no pantyhose's that he could see and carried a shawl the keep her shoulders warm, for later in the night.

Luke wondered how he would get through the meal. All her actions added up to dating but were they on a date? Had she taken the kiss the wrong way? Or had she planned this all along, the tickets to the game, now the sexy dress and perfume? He had seen Lorelai dress like this before and it was always for dates before. He would see her either before or after the date, always to get coffee. Maybe he was reading too much into it?

A short time later they arrived at a nearby Italian restaurant, no reservations required and Luke didn't need a necktie, just his jacket which her could remover if he wanted to once seated.

"This looks nice," Luke commented as they were escorted to the table.

"Yes it does," Lorelai said almost shy like this was their first date

The table was in a quite corner of the romantic restaurant. Luke pulled out Lorelai's chair, "Why thank you," she replied with a smile, almost surprised at his gesture.

Luke sat down opposite Lorelai at the small round table, set for two. They looked at their surroundings and the table. A single candle was lint in the centre, the usual cutlery and napkins on a white tablecloth.

The waiter handed them both a menu, "Will there be any drinks?" he asked.

Lorelai replied first, "I'll have a glass of your house red, Luke?" she asked getting his attention.

Luke looked up, "Do you have any beers?"

"Yes sir, we have a range on tap from around the world."

"Budweiser Light, thanks." Luke said.

"Very good sir," the waiter replied walking off to get the drinks while they decided on their order.

"Light?" Lorelai questioned, "You on a diet?"

"Just don't want to get drunk," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "So do we split a pizza or do you want something else?" she asked.

"Not sure."

Lorelai read from her menu, "Pizza's made from traditional Italian recipes."

"Sounds good, at least they should be healthier than the ones from the fast food chains!" Luke said, sounding like he was about to launch into a rant.

"What ever do you mean?" Lorelai asked in a teasing manner.

"Traditional pizza has a thinner crust and is made with more vegetable ingredients, less cheese and no cheese in the crust!" he said in a rush, "American pizzas are full of fats."

"Good thing this place does traditional pizza then, okay I think we should order one with a few side dishes and see where the night takes us," Lorelai suggested.

"Alright," Luke agreed closing the menu and placing it on the table, "So how do we do this?"

"Well first they bring the food…"

"No, who pays? This isn't a date so do we split the check or I can pay and you can pay me back later or…" Luke suggested.

"Or I can pay and then have free coffee for the next week?" she gave her counter offer.

"A week, maybe day. I know how much you can drink in any 24 hour period," Luke returned.

"Why don't we just split it when the check comes?"

Luke nodded in agreement as the waiter returned with the drinks. After taking their food orders silence fell across the table.

"Is that a new shirt?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head, "No actually it's one of yours."

"Mine, you went through my wardrobe when I was out?" she joked.

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Still looks good on you," she smiled.

"Have I said how good you look night," he replied a moment later.

Lorelai had noticed Luke's lingering stares, "Good how?" she teased.

Just then a young girl maybe eleven or twelve approached the table carrying a basket, "Rose for your lady," she asked Luke in a commanding voice.

Lorelai giggled behind her hand as Luke's embarrassment.

"Um, sure," Luke said unable to resist the look the kid was giving him.

The young lady handed Lorelai a single red rose before turning back to Luke, "Five dollars thank you," she said holding out her hand.

Luke didn't say a word, getting out his wallet he handed over the money, "Thank you sir," she said before moving on to her next unaware target.

"That was very nice of you," Lorelai said smelling the rose as she smiled.

"Five dollars," he grumbled.

It took about ten more minutes for the first of the food arrived, some pasta dishes to start with followed by the pizza.

Lorelai moved to the side of the table, "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Moving so we can share," she replied with a nonchalant tone.

"We are already sharing," he pointed out.

"Yes but this way you can eat off my plate."

Luke knew that Lorelai just wanted the last pizza slice, he had taken after asking Lorelai is she wanted it, "Why didn't you just take the last piece when I asked?"

"'Cause you wanted it," she smiled.

Luke looked back as she eyed off the slice, "Lorelai take it, I've had enough."

She didn't need to be told twice picking up the slice and taking a bite, with a mouth full she spoke, "You know if this didn't taste so good I would let you take a bite." She held up the slice looking at it before offering it to Luke, "I'm feeling generous, here take a bite," she said moving it closer to Luke's mouth.

"Lorelai you don't need to feed me," he said looking at the food just an inch from his lips.

"Oh come on, just one bit," she said inching it closer.

Luke looked at the food again and then to Lorelai, " I guess it's not every day you make such a sacrifice," he replied before taking a bite.

Lorelai giggle, returning the slice to her mouth biting from the same area she licked her lips as she ate.

Luke could watch Lorelai eat all night. He was pleased she wasn't like other woman he known, she had an appetite and wasn't ashamed to hide it. It was still a mystery how she had managed to keep in such good shape knowing her aversion to exercise, he was noticing her figure more at that moment as she lent forward in the low cut dress.

"We better get back to the room," Luke said in a deep voice as her cleared his throat, reminding Lorelai of the time by looking at his watch.

"Are you going to take advantage of my drunken state?" Lorelai joked touching the back of Luke's hand.

"You had two glasses of red," Luke said signaling for the check, "You're not drunk."

"Three and I'm feeling tipsy, maybe I need some Coffee?"

"We'll get you some to go, I noticed a Starbucks just down the street," Luke said helping Lorelai to her feet.

"Lucas you do know how to take care of me," Lorelai giggled touching his arm.

On the surface Luke might have put up a fuss whenever she used that name but deep down secretly liked it.

"Well it's always good to know these things around you, if you go missing there is a good chance you'll be found there," he said dryly.

Luke watched as Lorelai's fingers lingered on his arm and she got to her feet, "I'll just back in a minute, I need to go to the little girls room," she said picking up her handbag.

Luke watched as she walked away, the fair skin of her back glistened in the low light of the romantic restaurant he could feel a lump in his throat and pants.

Mean while Lorelai took care of business before once again pulling out her cell phone and dialing a well-worn number. After a dozen rings a groggy Rory answered, "What now mom?"

"How did you…"

"Who else would be calling me at this hour?" she replied slumping on the couch.

"Fair enough. Okay I'm out with Luke."

"On a date?" she asked now waking up.

"Yes and no, I put on they blue dress I bought last month and my favorite pumps. But we are splitting the check, but he pulled out my chair," Lorelai summed up.

"Did you tell him how you feel yet?"

"No, because I don't know how I feel. I mean I really like Luke and he's been a good friend, I just don't want to mess this up if he's not thinking the same," Lorelai lamented.

"Okay I'm confused and tired so can we wrap this up please," Rory yawned.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Get some sleep," Rory cut in.

"Your no help," Lorelai frowned in the mirror.

"And I'm hanging up now, night mom," she said putting down the cordless phone.

Lorelai couldn't believe her own flesh and blood had just hung up on her, closing the phone she check her make-up one last time before going to find Luke.

Meanwhile the check came while Lorelai was in the ladies room. Luke handed over his credit card adding a nice tip for the service before signing the slip.

Luke watched as Lorelai approached the waiting area by the entry, "Check's paid, let go," he said holding her shawl.

Lorelai smiled as Luke placed it over her shoulders before they made their way outside in to the cool night air. Walking up the street they breathed in the cool air as they went to get Lorelai's coffee.

Luke waited outside vowing not to enter the Starbucks, Lorelai was just a minutes in the near deserted store before coming out, "Oh My God this is good coffee…" the tipsy sounding Lorelai said, "…I mean it's not as good as your magic brew, but this comes a close second my friend!" she stated raising the cup.

"Glad to here it," Luke said guiding Lorelai along the sidewalk.

Lorelai knew she had to step things up a notch, she had the party dress and pumps so formed a plan in her head, "I want to do something."

"Like what?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Maybe a club," she suggested talking hold of Luke's arm, "I want to dance!"

"I don't dance," he protested, surprised at the physical contact.

"Come on Luke," she said stretching out his name before seeing her goal. Taking his hand Lorelai pulled Luke along, "Look a sports bar!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked as they came to the door.

"Not yet," Lorelai replied as they went inside.

It was busy with baseball fans celebrating the Yankees win, "Aw Geez," Luke complained as Lorelai approached the bar, finding a gap in the crowed.

"Two Brewskies, my good man," Lorelai called out over the noise.

"One beer and then it's back to the hotel," was Luke's response.

Lorelai giggled, "Luke I didn't know you felt that way," she flirted, "Just be gentle with me, it's been a while."

Luke just took a swig of his beer as he tried to drown the images once again in his mind. Was it the red wine she had at dinner mixed with the usual Lorelai flirting or was she serious. No it must be just Lorelai Luke though as he felt Lorelai take his hand again, guiding him to the dance floor.

"Lorelai I don't dance," Luke protested, but his words were lost though the loud dance music playing.

Trying to keep up with her without loosing all of his dignity Luke tried to dance, they held hands as Lorelai wiggled her butt and gyrated to the music. Turning her back to Luke she pressed against his front, Luke closed his eyes hoping she would not feel his obvious erection now pressing against her backside. Lorelai reached back putting Luke's hands on her hips. Felling the knitted fabric of her dress was torture for Luke as his hands held her sides.

To Luke's relief the particular song ended, but moments later a slower song started in its place.

Lorelai turned to face Luke with a cheeky smile, "Now this is more like it," she said reaching out her right hand for his left one.

Luke took her hand without hesitation, their fingers interlaced as Lorelai stepped closer. Lorelai placed Luke's other hand on her side before she did like wise on his side.

They looked at each other as they slowly moved to the music, "I knew you could dance."

"Just trying to keep up with you," Luke returned.

"You know you're just a big softy," she giggled pulling Luke closer.

"Yeah, well…" Luke replied lost for words.

By the time the song had ended Lorelai was resting on Luke's chest, her face buried in his neck he held back his urge to smell her hair. Instead he tried to get her attention, "Lorelai," he said softly realizing she was almost asleep in his arms.

"Mmm," was her only response, as she started to come back to life.

"I better get you to bed," he told Lorelai as they left the dance floor.

TBC…

_A/N feedback always welcomed._


	6. The Movie

_A/N A quick short one…_

**The Movie**

A short time late after stopping in at the Starbucks Luke opened the door and lead Lorelai to the bed, "I ate too much and it's all your fault," Lorelai pointing to Luke as she flopped onto the bed still drowsy.

Luke shook his head putting her handbag down on the dresser along with the remains of her to-go coffee cup. He looked around and was relieved to see the cot had been setup in the corner. Turning back Lorelai was still spread out on the bed, after taking off his jacket Luke placed her coffee on the nightstand next to the bed, "This stuff will kill you, I'm get you a glass of water."

"I want coffee," Lorelai said sitting up noticing her dress had ridden up to show a little too much leg. Straitening out her hemline Lorelai took a drink of the remaining coffee before tossing the empty cup into the nearby trash bin, "Home run!" she yelled a little too loud for the late hour, mixing up her sports metaphors.

"You're thinking of basket ball," Luke commented returning with the water.

"Basketball Baseball, what's the difference?"

"There would be a lot of Yankees fans that would argue the point," he added moving to his cot.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked as Luke sat to remove his shoes.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked.

"Coffee gave me my second wind, besides I can't sleep without watching something on TV, to bad Letterman is not on weekends." she said picking up the remote and TV guide.

"Okay but for just a few minutes," he said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Lorelai kicked off her heels to get more comfortable on the bed, bunching up the pillows, "Look 'Hard Bodies' is starting, this is fate mister."

"Fate, there is no fate," he replied.

"What do you mean no fate, we turn on the TV at the very moment it's about start with over 100 channels to choose from," she pointed out.

"What ever," Luke said sitting back trying to get comfortable.

Lorelai looked at Luke as he drank some of the water he got for himself, "Come up here," she said patting the bed next to her.

"I'm fine," Luke said looking uncomfortable.

"Come up here or I'll start with the baby talk," she threatened.

Luke sat up, "Anything but that," he said standing and sliding on to the spot next to Lorelai.

"Just this movie," he said settling into the soft pillows.

"Yes Luke," she said almost ignoring him, "Hey do you want a beer?" Lorelai said slipping off the bed.

"No I'm fine, besides I'm not paying for one from the honor bar fridge."

Lorelai picked out two along with a can of nuts before sitting back on the bed and handing Luke a bottle, "Here my treat."

"Do you know the mark-up they put on these?" he said taking the beer.

Lorelai just smiled as they started to watch the movie in silence, observing the movie night rules.

Luke tried to keep his eyes on the TV but found himself glancing over to Lorelai and the dress, most of her legs exposed they looked freshly shaved and smooth. Her cleavage showing more of her bra from his angle he fought to repress the rampant thoughts running crossing his mind. Why was he so afraid to tell Lorelai how he felt, maybe he wasn't sure himself. He knew he had feelings for Lorelai but the sad fact was even if he wanted to make a move he was currently legally married. He cursed the fact he would have to sleep alone again and this time on the cot, in the corner!

Lorelai found it hard to concentrate as well, here was Luke sharing her bed, okay they were just watching a movie and fully dress but it had been a long time since she had been this close to any man, let-alone sharing the same bed. He looked good in that shirt, she thought, imagining the body that was just inches away from her. Looking down at his sock covered feet she noticed how big they were, not that she ever believed there was any relationship to any other part of the male body.

Before they realized it Hard Bodies was over, neither one paying much attention to the movie, "So what do you think?" Lorelai asked turning to Luke.

"It was okay," he replied trying to remember something from the plot.

"How so?" Lorelai asked fishing for more.

"I don't know, maybe how he changed and they ended up together," he answered looking at Lorelai, "Why is it you girls always want to change us guys?"

"I don't know, it might be genetic?" she was caught off-guard by Luke's answer.

Seeing her concern Luke quickly added, "I mean sometimes us guys need a good kick in the butt to make us notice what is going on… and he did win the girl over, in the end."

They exchanged looks for a few moments, both wondering what the other was thinking.

"I better change," Luke said slowly as he got up.

Finding his clothes and wash-bag Luke disappeared into the bathroom, Lorelai wondered why she didn't make a move, it had all built up to that moment, she was sure there was a moment but now she was alone in bed again.

She opened her bag looking at her choice in nightwear, holding up the sheer black teddy she wondered if it was took much, she might as well just go in to the bathroom naked and jump him now. Tucking it back in Lorelai pulled out her other more conservative choice.

Luke quickly brushed his teeth and took care of business before returning to the bedroom. Silently they exchanged looks as Lorelai went in the bathroom, closing the door, leaving Luke to the lonely cot.

A few minutes later Lorelai appeared in her Flintstones pajamas. Luke was already on his cot, which only just fitting his six-foot length. Covered by a light blanket, his feet sticking out the end.

Lorelai pulled back the sheets of the large bed, feeling guilty but not knowing what to say she slipped under the covers. They were friends, why was this so hard she thought. They should be able to share a bed or at least talk about. They were adults after all and it didn't have to mean anything sexual.

"How's the cot?" Lorelai asked, "Do you need another pillow?"

"I'm fine, too many pillows can be bad for your neck."

Lorelai nodded silently, "So lights out?" she asked before plunging the room into darkness.

Lorelai rested on her side, watching Luke trying to settle for a few minutes before guilt got the better of her, "Luke this is silly."

"No what's silly is having an adult cot that is clearly not big enough," he said in a huff.

"Well come here then, there is plenty of room and we don't have to touch," Lorelai said pulling back to covers.

"I'm okay…"

"No you're not and I don't want you complaining all next week about a bad back caused by that cot. Now come here," she said more forceful.

Luke sighed, tossing back the blanket he got up, "Thank you," he said in a soft tone getting into bed with Lorelai.

He laid on his back for a few moments before turning on to his side, away from Lorelai, "Night Lorelai," he said softly.

"Night Luke," Lorelai replied turning to face the other way with a smile.

_A/N – feedback is always welcome._


	7. The Next Morning

_A/N Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I planned._

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Luke woke early, as always. He felt at peace, a peace like he had not felt in some time, he felt rested and warm. His arm was resting on someone's waist, "Morning," he said out of instinct, still drowsy and unaware of his surroundings.

He heard a murmur from the brunette he was spooning before it struck him, "Lorelai!"

"Luke!" she replied barely awake as she held Luke's hand.

"What the…" trying to pull back, realizing there was nothing between them but their nightclothes.

"Luke is that…" she remarked starting to realize the position they were in.

The both parted, Lorelai pulling the sheets to her side of the bed, uncovering Luke in the process.

"Sorry," Luke said blushing, his morning erection clearly evident under his track pants.

Luke turned away from Lorelai, shifting to sit on the side of the bed and hide his embarrassment.

"Luke your… was against my…" she said still in shock, huddled under the sheets, "Did we?"

"No!" Luke quickly replied, "I don't think so."

Lorelai checked her state of dress, the Flintstone pajamas were still in place, none of the buttons were loose and her pants were still on.

"I wouldn't do that to you," defending himself as he looked back across the bed.

"Yes I know… I know you wouldn't," she said pausing to catch her breath, "Why wouldn't you?" Lorelai finally asked.

"What?" a confused Luke replied.

"Why haven't you ever made a move?" Lorelai asked, desperate for an answer.

Luke didn't know what to say, still trying to come to terms with the question.

"Luke why didn't you have that gut feeling with me?

"Gut feeling?" Luke was still lost.

"Yes movie night you said you could tell when it was right, you said you felt it with Rachel and Nicole but what about me?" a sobbing Lorelai ranted.

Luke slowly looked up, "I didn't think that I needed to include you," he said in his caring tone.

This upset Lorelai even more, "Didn't need to include me! What am I not good enough for you? I don't meet the high standards of Luke Danes!" she yelled storming off in to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Luke was never good with words, but knew he had to say something, "No I didn't mean it like that," he said reaching the door, "Lorelai… I don't know what you want to hear…"

"Go away Luke, I don't want to hear you at all," she returned sharply.

"Lorelai please let me explain," he said hoping she would respond.

"No I don't want to hear it," she sounded upset, sobbing on the other side of the door.

Luke sighed, "Lorelai I just want… no need to say one thing, then I'll leave if you want me to. You can take the truck, I'll find my own way home."

After a few moments the door opened, just a crack, "Come in then," Lorelai said stepping back, "But I'm not driving that misogynistic truck of yours all the way back to Stars Hollow," sitting on the edge of the bathtub she used a damp washcloth to wipe her eyes and face.

Luke kept his distance, standing by the open door as he rubbed his hands together, "We're friends right…"

"I thought we were," Lorelai said sounding dejected.

"We are," Luke reinforced, "and as a friend I was trying to be respectful. I didn't want to push things so I tried to do it right. You liked the rose didn't you?" he asked, almost loosing his nerve.

"The rose was great," Lorelai replied with a small smile crossing her face.

"You know that's the first time I did anything like that," he explained, "I'm not one for buying flowers, mostly because of cost but also I don't see the point and they are bad for the environment. Do you have any idea how much of a carbon foot-print it takes to produce just one flower…"

"I get it," Lorelai said cutting the rant off.

"Sorry…" Luke apologized. "Look I was not expecting anything to happen, I was just doing what the guy is meant to do. I even paid for dinner," he added.

Lorelai looked up, "I know Luke, it's hard to know the dating rules but as a friend can you tell me one thing."

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Do you want to be more then… um… friends?" she asked looking directly at him again.

Luke took a step closer, "You have no idea," he said with a welcoming smile.

"Then why didn't you just ask me out?"

"Because I hated rejection," he answered hanging his head.

"Rejection is a part of life Luke," she replied standing up to meet him in the middle of the small bathroom.

"I know… but still I hate the idea that if I had asked you out and you turned me down that it could have wreck what we had," Luke spoke from his heart for the first time.

"So let me see if I have this, you pay for dinner, buy the girl aka me a rose and coffee, all boyfriend things. When were you going to tell me we were dating? Before I got to the church?"

"I just didn't want to mess up this thing we have," he repeated.

"I wouldn't let that happen to us Luke," Lorelai replied.

"How do you know? He asked defensively.

"We've been friends far too long."

"But neither of us has a good track record," Luke said wanting to touch her.

"True, but I figure that if we both want this then we both have to commit to it, one hundred percent," she told him.

"Agreed," he replied without hesitation.

They looked at each other for a few moments taking in the new situation.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well this usually is the part where the new couple kiss or at least shake hands," Lorelai joked to break the tension in the air.

"Okay," he said closing the gap.

Electricity filled the air as their hands met, finger intertwined they drew each other closer, "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm nervous, what if you're a dud kisser," she joked again, clearly anxious.

"I haven't had any complaints in the past," he smiled easing Lorelai they both tilted their heads to the same side.

"This shouldn't be so hard," he said closing his eyes, as he knew what was to follow.

"Dirty!" came her usual reply with a giggle before her tone turned serious, "By the way, it feels pretty good to me," she added brushing the front of Luke's pants as his eyes opened.

Luke brushed the a few stray hairs from Lorelai's face, his fingers sliding behind her neck, getting lost in her hair, "Will you just kiss me," he replied in a deep tone, pulled her closer.

Their lips slowly connected tested the waters as they quickly found a good rhythm they both enjoyed. Together they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, only stopping to come up for air.

Luke was the first to speak as he looked into her bright blue eyes, "That was…"

"Yes it was," Lorelai replied with a smile before going back for more.

This time their hands joined in the action, roaming each other as they pulled clothes and feel their hearts race. Lorelai backed over to the sink, holding on to Luke as he lifted her up on to the edge. They both knew where this was quickly heading.

Lorelai smiled, resting back on her arms to supporting herself as she sat. Luke swiftly unbuttoned her Flintstones top to find she was wearing a tight pink singlet underneath. His hand glided over her chest, rubbing the hardened nipples and gently squeeze her breasts. Lorelai moaned in response playing with his hair as Luke's lips made their way down her the cleavage and over her top.

"I want you," Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke slowly pulled back to look at Lorelai, "Nice to know."

They continued to kiss, "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"Because your mother was right, we are both idiots," he said causing Lorelai to stop.

"Please don't mention my mother every again while we're kissing," she said.

"Anything," he replied drawing Lorelai in for more.

As they came up for air again Lorelai spoke, "Oh my god she was right, we are idiots," Luke snorted with a smile in agreement, "Why didn't I see what I had right in front of me all this time?"

"Seven years," Luke added.

"Seven years," Lorelai repeated, "Long enough," she added as her hands wandered, lifting Luke's t-shirt over his head.

Lorelai was pleased at the sight before her, she had seen him at the lake but that was from a distance and usually he wore a t-shirt. Luke was clearly in good shape but she did notice he was sucking in his stomach, just a little. Taking hold of his track pants Lorelai pulling him closer, slipping her fingers inside his pants. As she wrapped her fingers around his length Luke groaned with pleasure.

"God Luke I'm so ready for this, touch me," she said pulling his right hand to her crotch.

Luke could feel her heat as Lorelai spoke, "Did you bring anything?" she asked softly not wanting to break the mood, but always practical when it came to this particular activity.

"No," he responded, pulling his hand away with a sigh and sad look on his face.

"I might have one?" she tried to remember the last time she used a condom as she released Luke from her grasp.

"We can't do this anyway," he said surprised Lorelai.

"Yes we can. There must be a vending machine or a drug store open somewhere in this town," she said not wanting this to end.

"Lorelai I mean it," he said apologetic stepping back.

"Well this is officially the shortest relationship I've ever had, if you don't include Brian Hutchins from seventh grade," she replied confused at what had just happened.

"No, God no I don't want to break up. I just… I think we should wait…

"Why…" Lorelai questioned, "Way can't we go in there and do what we both clearly want?"

"I want to do this right, I want to take you out…"

"We went to dinner, danced and even a ball game. We made a whole day of it," Lorelai stepped closer to Luke.

"Yes I know but it wasn't an official date. I want to get dress up in more than jeans. I want to pick you up and take you somewhere special, not just the closest pizza place.

"It could be our place," she reached out for Luke's arm.

"Besides there is the little matter of Nicole," Luke said having no choice but to bring up her name.

"Nicole…you're still married," she just remembered.

Luke hung his head low, "Yes, officially I'm still married until I sign the court papers," Luke looking a little ashamed how far things had got in the last few minutes.

"Right, the papers," Lorelai repeated.

After a few moments Luke looked up and spoke again, "I hate this."

"Me too," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai it is over, my marriage. I know it's over it's been over since the night it happened. This between us only confirms it's over, I just don't feel right about cheating, does that sound dumb?" he asked.

"No I get it, I mean if I was ever married I'd probably feel the same," she said, "So okay we wait," she replied with a mixture of sadness and relief on her face.

Luke took a step back to Lorelai, "Hug?"

"Is it safe, I mean we got to third base before, well on the way to a home run."

Luke chuckled, "A baseball metaphor, you must really like me."

Lorelai stepped into Luke's arms, wrapping his arms around Lorelai they stood there for a few moments before Lorelai could feel Luke once again.

"Okay time to stop," she said pushing Luke away.

"Time to take a cold shower," he said making room for Lorelai to leave the room.

"What can't control yourself around me anymore?" he joked.

"Yes I can be little Luke seems to have a mind of it's own," Lorelai giggle.

"Please don't call it that," Luke said firmly stepping back to Lorelai.

She put her hand up, "No! Time for you to take a cold shower, take care of that," she said pointing to Luke's lower body.

"Lorelai I don't…"

"Give me a break, everyone does," she replied, "I have special toys and oils."

Luke grinned, "So you have?"

Lorelai blushed, "Just take a shower mister," she retreated to the other room, "I'll be out here waiting for my turn," she said closing the door.

Luke moments later opened the door to Lorelai surprise, "Clothes," he simply said.

"Good idea, we don't want you walking around here in nothing but a wet towel with that cute butt," she said as Luke quickly pulled out a fresh change of clothes from his bag.

TBC….

_A/N Feed back is always welcomed._


	8. Two Weeks Later

_A/N Here we go then… Sorry it took so long but I couldn't get it right, then I went to post and couldn't get online. Looked at it again and did a re-write, hope it's better._

**Two Weeks Later**

The time dragged out as Luke waited on news about the divorce, he signed the papers and posted them and could only wait for the reply. They tried to act normal over the last twelve days, they knew to keep their distance but also needed to see each other or the town might think something was wrong.

Lorelai spend meals in the diner and Luke come over to Lorelai to fix things as he had for years.

"You came," Lorelai said opening her front door.

"I said I would," Luke replied in his usual tone in case Babette was watching.

Lorelai guided him into the kitchen, "So I went to warm up the house this morning and it didn't work," Lorelai stated the problem she knew Luke could fix.

"Your heater?" Luke asked.

"No the oven. Turned on the gas, hit the starter thingy and nothing."

"You know this is not a very efficient way to heat the house," Luke replied putting Burt down on the floor.

"Maybe," she said before continuing her thoughts, "I had to change my whole outfit too, which made me late for a meeting with Tom at the Dragon Fly," She complained as Luke set about checking the oven.

"Your whole outfit, why?" Luke asked amused as he knelt on the floor in front of the oven.

"Yes, I changed my heels for boots, which didn't match the skirt, so I went for jeans, then the top didn't match. It was a whole production, the girls on Top Model would be proud of," she continued.

"Sorry you had a bad morning," Luke said tenderly.

"It's okay. Now how is Betsy?" Lorelai asked bending to give Luke a nice preview of what was under her scoop neck sweater.

"You named your stove?" Luke questioned.

"Betsy Burner, how is she going?" Lorelai asked again.

"Just sit over there and give me a minute," Luke ordered, not needing the double distraction of Lorelai in that top and her crazy talk.

Lorelai pretended to pout as she went back to the table and her coffee. Lorelai crossed her legs, the jeans tight against her skin. There was silence for a short while as she watched Luke work. Admiring him she remembered their morning in New York, his lips on hers, his hands touching her, his legs between hers.

"God I need a cold shower," she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Luke asked pulling his head out of the oven.

"No nothing," she replied.

"Oh okay. By the way I found the sock you were looking for. The one you thought Rory stole last week," Luke said tossing the colorful item to her.

"I never said she stole it," pausing to look at Luke, "I'll call her later."

"Good," Luke said turning back to the oven.

Lorelai watched for a few moments, she had a burning question that needed an answer for, "Um Luke have you heard anything yet, from your lawyer?"

Luke sat back on his feet looking at Lorelai, "Actually I did get a call this morning," he said dragging out the moment.

"Luke!" Lorelai grew impatient but smiled.

"I'm single again, well not married," he corrected himself looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai jumped to her feet, "Luke this is…" her words stopped out as they hugged, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I know it…"

"Indescribably," Lorelai added.

Luke nodded in agreement, "So what now?" he asked holding Lorelai around her waist.

"Well a kiss would be nice," Lorelai replied.

"Is it safe?" Luke asked.

"I promises I'll be gentle," Lorelai said leaning in.

The kiss was short and sweet, just enough to wet their lips as Luke pulled back.

"Had enough of me already?" Lorelai asked as they loosened their grip on each other.

"Never, I just need to tell you something… Nicole called me last night," Luke said trying to read the change in expression on Lorelai's face.

"She did," Lorelai said taking a deep breath.

Luke smiled to reassure her, "She just wanted to catch up, say there are no hard feelings, the usual."

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, "The usual?"

"If there is such a thing, I've never been divorced before" Luke added.

"So it's over, you're divorced," she recapped.

Luke nodding in response, "It's over," they joined hands, pulling each other into an open hug again, "This is good," he added.

"Couldn't be better," Lorelai agreed.

They rested forehead together.

"When do you have to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Soon as I'm done here. I need to get back to the diner," Luke frowned.

"I was thinking you could just stay. I have Pop-Tarts and a toaster that still works," Lorelai suggested.

"I'm not eating them," Luke protested.

"No the Pop-Tarts are for me. You'll be the one serving me dressed in just an apron and that baseball cap," she proposed.

"And what do you think are the chances this will happen? Luke asked.

"A girl can dream," She smiled leaning in to kiss Luke again before pulled back, "Enough of that."

Luke was puzzled, "Sick of me already?" he joked.

"No never, I just want to save the good stuff for our date," she replied still holding his hand as they parted.

"Speaking of which, why don't we have it here?" Luke asked.

"In the kitchen?" Lorelai replied, looking around.

"We'll move to the living room after," he added as they stopped holding hands.

"But what about the big plans you had with the dressing up, flowers and a reservations for two?" Lorelai questioned.

"I just thought this would be more special, just you and me…" he said pausing for a moment to look at Lorelai, her knowing eye's broke him, "Okay, I looked around and do you know how much restaurants in this town inflate their prices?" he used his hands to jester, "I didn't want to just take you to Al's Pancake World," he continued to rant, "On top of that none of them have a decent Zagat rating and their menu's are a joke."

"Go Luke! Rant Luke!" Lorelai cheered.

"Plus they underpay the staff and don't get me started on the price of flowers!"

"I like it when you rant," Lorelai gushed touching his arm.

"Nice to know," he said calming down at her touch.

"You might not know it but sometimes in the past I've said things just to provoke a good Luke rant."

Luke snorted with a smile as they smiled and looked at each other.

"So the oven," Luke said looking down, "When was the last time it was used for more than a storage place for socks?"

"It wasn't being used for storage, I was using it to warm them," she reminded Luke, "I must have just missed that one. Hey maybe all the missing sock in the world don't just go missing in washing machines and dryers after all? Maybe some are vanishing in peoples ovens?" Lorelai questioned.

"Could be," Luke agreed reluctantly as he checked the oven.

Lorelai watching Luke work, "Are you going to try it?"

"Yes so you might want to step back," Luke instructed.

Lorelai partly hid behind Luke, holding his free hand, "Okay here goes then," he said turning on the gas to the oven before pressing the lighter. Moments later the over came alive as the burner erupted in flames.

"You fixed it!" Lorelai said hugging Luke from behind.

"I did nothing, but there still could be a blockage or leak. I'll call Ed he's an expert with gas… yes I know dirty. I'll get him to come right over and check it out before the house blows up or something," Luke said shutting off the gas.

"Thanks Luke, how every can I thank you?"

"Let me cook dinner for you tonight, if Ed gives this the all clear," he suggested.

"You have an odd rewards system," Lorelai joked, "You cook me dinner most nights I don't have pizza."

"I meant her, just you and me. Having dinner with my girlfriend is reward enough," Luke replied.

"I'm the gift that keeps on giving," Lorelai joked.

Luke looked inside the oven again, "When was the last time you clean this thing? I need a clean oven."

"Not sure, Sookie uses it more than me. I think Max cleaned it once…" she said before realizing what she had said.

"Max," Luke repeated with an amused look.

"Yes, is that okay?" Lorelai asked.

"You know I'm fine with Max, you dated in the past. It's nice someone used for more than warming socks. I'm more concerned that you may not have had it cleaned since then. How long has it been, three or four years?" Luke mocked.

"I'm sure it's been cleaned since then," Lorelai tried to remember if that was true.

"I can clean it if you like or call a HazMat team in here, " Luke suggested mockingly.

"No I'll take care of it, maybe Sookie has some advice."

"And I'll call Ed," Luke added.

"From now on no one will be putting anything in my oven but you," Lorelai smiled.

"Now look who's being dirty," he replied with a grin.

"Except Sookie but that's strictly platonic," she added smiling back.

"Okay before I leave do you have any requests for dinner?" Luke asked closing Burt.

"You know what I like, surprise me," kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Okay but don't complain if I come back with salad and tofu burgers…"

Lorelai opening her mouth cutting Luke off, "Do that and someone won't be getting lucky tonight!"

"Fair enough, I'll think of something else," he replied with candor, "Oh I forgot to ask is Rory still staying at Yale this weekend?"

"Yes, last I checked she has a big date with a pile of books in one of those impressive libraries they have," Lorelai confirmed.

"Good, good… Not that it wouldn't be nice to cook for both of you, but it wouldn't be the same," Luke grinned.

"I totally agree, it won't be as much fun making suggestive comments without Rory around," she joked.

Luke was a little taken back, "Rory likes when you do that?"

"God no, but it's just more fun with an audience."

"Right. Okay I'm going to turn off the gas at the mains until Ed comes," Luke said picking up Burt.

"So I'll see you about seven then?" Lorelai asked opening the back door.

"Sounds good," Luke replied leaning back in to kiss Lorelai goodbye.

Lorelai watch Luke leave, "I miss you already," she called out, forgetting for a moment about her neighbor.

TBC…

_A/N Feed back is always welcomed. Yes there is more to come and soon, I promise._


	9. Patented Luke Danes Night Of Romance

_A/N Here we go then… Sorry this took so long. Work and then I had a total re-think and changed a few things, which ended up taking longer than I thought._

**Patented Luke Danes Night Of Romance**

Luke stepped out of his bathroom with just a loosely wrapped towel around his waist. Drying his hair with a second towel Luke checked on the food he was preparing for his first official date with Lorelai. Things were looking good so he went to get dress, opened the top draw of his dresser Luke pulled out some boxer shorts. Dropping the towel her was wearing on the bed as he slipped them on, before going to his closet to find the rest of the clothes he had planned to wear.

Meanwhile Lorelai relaxed in her bathtub, drinking her well-deserved margarita after a long day spent waiting for Ed and talking on the phone to Tom about her new Inn. Lifting her left leg out of the water Lorelai ran the pink razor along her calf then thigh. She wanted things to be perfect for her date with Luke. So once her legs were taken care of Lorelai slipped of the bath and sat on the edge as she finished some personal trimming.

Luke collected the basket of food he had prepared for dinner, he wanted to try something different but also something he knew Lorelai would like, which was tricky. Lorelai usually didn't have the healthiest of diets but Luke had been working on that also over the years, occasionally getting away with it. Sometimes when she was distracted he would give her de-café coffee or low fat cheese in her burgers.

Lorelai stood in her bathrobe, surrounded by clothes as she tried to decide what to wear. Jeans even with a nice top seemed too casual and restrictive if things went how she planned. The usual assortment of halter-top dresses just weren't working tonight, making her look hippy in the mirror she thought. Besides Luke had seen her wear most of them numerous times.

Luke slipped on his usual green army jacket to disguise the date clothes underneath and left the diner via the back door. Checking he had all he needed for the date Luke hopped in the truck and backed out of the laneway before taking the long way to Lorelai's, avoiding the town center and potential gossip.

Lorelai checked her outfit in the mirror one last time as she heard a familiar sound outside. Going to her window she smiled seeing the green truck parked in her driveway.

Skipping down the stairs Lorelai opened the front door to find her date standing there with the biggest smile she had ever seen, "You made it."

Luke now without his green army jacket produce a single red rose from behind his back, "Of course."

"For me?" Lorelai asked.

"No I'm on why way over to Babette's, don't tell Morey," he joked before handing Lorelai the rose.

They spent a few moments looking at each other. Lorelai was wearing a turquoise blue peasants dress, worn off the shoulder. The dark curls cascaded over her fair shoulders and Lorelai's smile radiant as she looked at Luke. Lorelai noticed Luke was dressed in the black slacks and a shirt that she had bought for him many years before.

"You look good," Lorelai smiled as she scanned Luke in his dark slacks and jacket she had bought for him many moons before.

"New dress?" Luke asked not remembering if he had seen the turquoise blue peasants dress before.

"No, I found it in the back of my closet today. I don't even remember when I bough it but Rory may have been in grade school," she added.

"Still looks good on you," Luke said taking a quick glance at the dress and the keyhole opening, staring back at him, "Are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready?"

"To go on our date," Luke added.

"I thought we were having dinner here," Lorelai was confused.

"Change of plans… we can stay here if you like," Luke replied.

"No if you have something planned then lets go," Lorelai agreed with a smile she looked down noticing the dirty white sneakers under his black pants.

"What's with the sneakers?" Lorelai asked looking back up to his face.

"All part of the new plan."

"Does this plan include a run around the park?" Lorelai asked.

"No nothing like that," Luke replied.

"So should I change my footwear as well?" Lorelai asked looking down at the black pumps she was wearing.

"I was hoping you could," Luke said keeping the mystery going.

"Ok but then I'll have to change my dress…"

"No," Luke answered cutting her off, "Just the shoes so we can get going please."

"All right but what even you have planned better be worth it… I'll get my blue Adidas tennis shoes. They go with this outfit the best."

"You play tennis?" Luke questioned as he followed Lorelai inside.

"No but I was shopping and they looked so cute."

"Enough said," Luke said watching Lorelai go up the stairs.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be right back to start our mystery date," Lorelai said disappearing out of sight.

Luke checked himself in the near by mirror, looking back and wondering what he was doing. He was never various around Lorelai normally but this was a big step for both of them.

Moments later Lorelai came down the stairs, "By the way the over is fixed. Ed said it was a loose wire on the start, an easy fix," she informed Luke.

"Good to heard its safe, now are you read to go?" Luke asked helping Lorelai on with her coat.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lorelai said smiling but still weary of what Luke had planned.

She followed his out the front door, closing it behind them as they left, "So does this mystery destination have anything to do with the sneakers or do we just need comfy footwear? You do know I hate exercise of any kind right, unless there is a headboard involved," she winked awkwardly to Luke as he started the truck.

"Has anyone even told you that you ask too many questions," Luke said dryly backing out of Lorelai's driveway.

"Well at least tell me it's not some cheap motel you're taking me to?" she half joked.

----------------

A short time later they pulled up in near the park, Luke switching off the engine as Lorelai looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Stars Hollow High batting cages," Luke said matter-of-factly.

"I can see," she said before turning to Luke again, "Why are we here?"

"Our date," Luke added opening his door.

"Our date?" Lorelai questioned, getting out of the truck.

Luke pointed to the batting cages, "Our date."

Lorelai looked over to notice a table, a couple of chairs and what appeared to be Luke dressing an ill-fitting suit.

"Is that Kirk? Lorelai asked as she followed Luke closer to the table.

"I needed someone to watch the table and food, trust me I didn't ask him to dress up," he explained, "I paid him not to say anything, plus if he does I threatened to ban him from the diner for the rest of his life."

"Hello Lorelai may I say how nice you look tonight," Kirk greeted them.

"Thank you Kirk," Luke said handing his some cash.

"Luke you've been a good friend and you can trust I will not tell a sole about this…"

"Kirk!" Luke said sharply wanting him gone.

Luke stopped talking and left quickly, Lorelai smiling at Luke and the date he had planned.

"So why here of all placed?" Lorelai asked taking Luke's had.

"Someone told me once what a date with me must be like so I took her advice," he smirked.

"Sounds like a sensible lady, wasn't there a Timber Land and juice bar involved?" she questioned.

"Well I don't listen to her all the time."

"Maybe you should have listened to her sooner," she replied going up on her toes to kiss him. Slightly handicapped by not wearing hells to give her a few more inches of height.

"I'll keep that in mind," Luke said pulling back.

After another kiss Luke walked Lorelai over to the batting cages handing her the bat he had bought earlier.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Hitting baseballs…"

"And breaking kneecaps?" Lorelai added.

Luke took off his jacket placing it on a near by seat, "I'll toss you a few slow balls."

"Luke do we have to?" she asked looking at the bat.

"Just give it a go, I think you'll like it," Luke replied.

"Okay but if you get hit in the head by a flying bat don't blame me. So how do I stand?" she asked.

Luke stepped behind her to help, "Okay legs apart…"

"I thought we were playing baseball," Lorelai giggled.

"Just stand there. Hold my bat like that…"

"Now that's just begging for a dirty," Lorelai smiled.

Luke grumbled as he showed Lorelai how to stand, pressing his body against hers she stopped laughing. The world seemed to slow, Lorelai could feel Luke's heart beat among other things as they stood in the batting cages. Suddenly this date was taking a turn for the better.

"Okay I'm going to toss you a few slow balls now," Luke whispered.

A silent Lorelai nodding as Luke moved away, picking up the softball and catchers mitt he stood in front of Lorelai slowly tossing the first one. Lorelai struck it slowly and it only went a few feet.

"Good you hit it," Luke congratulated her going to pick up the ball.

"Like a girl."

"You're a girl," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Toss it again," Lorelai said more excited.

"Okay keep you skirt on," Luke jokes as he tossed the ball again.

Hitting it harder Luke managed to catch it of a bounce, "See much better."

Luke tossed a few more balls, Lorelai improving each time in the playful game, "I think that will do it."

"But I want more," Lorelai complained.

"We can come back another day," Luke replied guiding Lorelai to the table he had setup earlier.

Lorelai noticed the basket, "I hope you packet some coffee in there," she replied handing Luke the bat.

"Sit," Luke said pulling out the chair for Lorelai.

"Why thank you," Lorelai said pleased with the new side to Luke she was seeing.

Luke lit the small lantern on the table before opening the picnic basket, "You have a choice of beverages, coffee or would you prefer something a little stronger Champagne or maybe a beer?" he said unpacking the basket.

"You bough beer on a date?"

"I don't like Champagne," Luke responded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" Lorelai replied with a smile, "Champagne please."

Luke filled the first Champagne glass placing it on hr side of the table, "Here you go," he said before filling the second glass and sitting down in his chair.

"Didn't you just say you hate Champagne?"

"I say a lot of things," Luke replied holding out the glass for a toast, "To you."

"I'll toast to that," Lorelai said as they touched glasses.

After a sip Lorelai turned to look at the setting sun across the park, "Pretty," she said before looking back at Luke, "I'm liking this date so far."

"Even the batting practice?" Luke asked.

"Right up there with the toast… So what else do you have in the basket?" Lorelai asked looking at it on the ground.

"Well there's the beer," Luke answered.

"Beer and Champagne, what about some food?"

"Well the beer goes with these," Luke said unwrapping some food.

"Are they Tacos?" Lorelai asked.

"You like Tacos right?"

"You bought Tacos? And they're still warm," Lorelai noted as he put them on the plates.

"I made them," he informed Lorelai.

"Home made Tacos, I might have to take Taco Bell off my speed dial, they smell great," smiling at the food before her.

"I even made the Tortillas earlier today," he pointed out.

Lorelai took a bite, moaning as the taste filled her mouth, "Oh my… you're a Taco God," she replied enjoying the food.

"I thought you would like it," Luke said, pleased but not surprised.

Lorelai took another bite of her Taco, savoring every mouth full, "Seriously Luke you need to sell these in your diner."

"I'll take that under advisement," Luke said dryly.

"Champagne and Tacos, sounds disgusting but I think it works," Lorelai added finishing off her food.

"Do you want seconds?" Luke offered.

"Keep them coming," she replied as Luke handed her another, "Hey depending how many you made we might break some records for "Most number of homemade Tacos consumed on a sports field'."

Luke just returned a welcoming smile as he ate.

"Why did you think of doing something like this for our first date?" Lorelai asked.

Luke took a moment before answering, "I asked Rory what you might like and she told me about a dream you had," Luke replied with a grin.

Lorelai was shocked, what had Rory told him she wondered, "Great we've been dating five minutes and already Rory is in cahoots with you," she commented.

"Please don't use the work cahoots, it sounds weird," Luke begged.

"Luke you know me why did you need to ask Rory?"

"I know about 'friend' Lorelai but not about dating Lorelai, I know you like coffee and junk food then I'm out… I just wanted things to be perfect for our first date," Luke answered.

"So how much did she tell you, about the dream?" Lorelai questioned Luke.

"Not much, just that you had a dream a few months back about baseball and I was teaching you how to hit the ball," Luke said looking at the bats.

"Right that dream," Lorelai replied.

"What do you mean 'that dream' is there more than one," Luke asked with a grin.

"So do you come here much?" Lorelai said, desperate to change the topic.

"Depends." Luke gave a quick answer.

"Depends," Lorelai repeated.

"On how busy I am. How I feel. If I have a date to impress," Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"So you bring all your dates here," Lorelai replied.

"No I try to escape from them here," Luke corrected Lorelai.

"But you bought me here," Lorelai said confused once again.

"I just wanted to show you some of the things I like to do and places I like to go," Luke said looking at Lorelai.

Smiling behind her Champagne glass before putting it down, "Do you know I once watched you play a Softball game here?"

"I haven't played a game in years," Luke said curiously.

"It was not long after we met. I was picking up Rory from a school sports day. She didn't play but sat under a tree and read Moby Dick for two hours. I was on my way to her when I notice you playing," Lorelai explained.

"Must have been a local league match," he added.

"I watched from behind the bleachers before Rory found me then dragged me off home," she said with a sheepish grinned.

"I seam to remember a brunette being lead away by a little girl at a game I played once," he smiled.

"You saw me! Why didn't you say something?" Lorelai asked.

"I wasn't sure if it was you, plus we weren't friends and the time," Luke replied.

There was silence for a few moments as they watched the last of the sunset, Luke could see Lorelai was cold, "Here," he said standing to take off his jacket.

"No I'm fine, it's my legs that are cold," she replied as Luke stopped taking of his jacket.

"Well I'm not taking off my pants," Luke joked.

"We'll see," Lorelai replied with a glare.

"Lets get you home then," Luke finally said as he started to pack up the table.

TBC…


	10. After Dinner Entertainment

_A/N Here we go then…_

**After Dinner Entertainment**

Luke pulled in to the familiar gravel driveway, stopping behind the Jeep before switching off the engine and turning to Lorelai. "We're back," he stated the obvious, unsure if he should make the next move.

Lorelai undid her seatbelt and scooted over on the bench seat making her intentions clear, "We have two options, we can sit here and make-out some more giving the neighbors a nice after dinner show or go inside and keep it private," she answered touching his leg.

Luke cleared his throat, "I can come inside and stay a while… to watch a movie or something," he smiled.

Lorelai returned the smile, "A movie or something will be nice," she moved closer.

Luke took hold of her right hand in his turning to Lorelai, catching her lips with his it didn't take long before they could feel the heat between them. Their fingers laced together as the passion grew quickly. The windows started to steam up before they broke for air.

"We better take this inside," Luke said noting the windows and realizing any moment Babette would likely see the green truck outside.

Lorelai nodded in agreement as Luke opened his door, he tried in vie to get out before realizing his seatbelt was still fastened, pulling on it Luke tried to free himself.

"Here let me," Lorelai said taking hold of the belt.

Luke stopped struggling and turned to Lorelai with a smile as she released the buckle, "Why is this so hard?" he asked.

"Well Hon it's meant to be hard," she replied with a cheeky smile.

"You know what I mean… Are you nervous like me?" Luke asked.

"A little," Lorelai replied to re-assure him.

"This is a big step we're about to take," Luke added.

"But a small step for couples everywhere," Lorelai joked.

Luke smiled and seamed to relax a little, "Lets go inside before Babette sees us," he suggested getting out of the truck.

Lorelai quickly following him out the drivers door. Finding her keys as she crossed the lawn Lorelai opened the door as Luke got the picnic basket from the back of his truck. Moments later they were inside, Luke putting the basket in the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?" Lorelai asked opening the fridge.

"I have a six-pack right here," Luke pulling the lite beer out of the basket.

"Even better," Lorelai smiled.

Moving to the living room Lorelai sat on the couch, Luke quickly joining her as he placed the six-pack of beer on the coffee table.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked picking up the remote, "I think _'Bull Durham' _is on tonight.

"Never liked that one," Luke replied opening a bottle before handing it to Lorelai.

"Don't you like Kevin Costner?

"Kevin Costner is okay, just didn't like that movie. _'Field of Dreams'_ was much better," Luke replied.

"So you never had a Mrs. Robinson or should that be _'Ms. Savoy' _fantasy when you were younger?" Lorelai teased.

Luke shook his head, "Never."

"Mrs. Patty hasn't tried to turn your head?"

Luke chuckled, "Oh she's tried," he admitted.

"I'll have a talk to her," she smiled touching Luke on his leg again, "tell her to keep her distance sine you're taken now."

"That won't stop her," he added with a smile, "So do you want some dessert?"

"Is that what they are calling it now?" Lorelai joked.

"I made a cheesecake, thought we might have it while watching the movie," Luke added.

"Cheesecake, why didn't you say that sooner?" Lorelai asked getting up.

"It's in the red Tupperware container," Luke instructed as he watched Lorelai go to the kitchen.

Moments later Lorelai returned with the container and one spoon, "What did I deserve to get this?"

"You didn't turn me down when I asked you out," Luke said dryly as Lorelai sat.

"So I could have been having this attention for years, if only I had listed to Sookie," she replied.

"Sookie?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say, taking a moment to think, "Yes a while ago she said you might want more but I must have been blind as I didn't see it," she answered slightly embarrassed, "She told me to just look in to your eyes. I guess part of me didn't want things to change, to loose you as a friend I can count on."

"Lorelai that will only happen if we let it. If I thought we would not work I wouldn't have started this but we have to make this work," Luke told her strait.

"I want us to work I just wish I had looked closer, looked into your eyes, those beautiful blue eye," Lorelai lamented.

"I don't think either of us knew what we wanted, maybe it's better we waited for the time to be right," Luke answered touching her leg.

"I guess so, but now we have to make up for the time we missed," Lorelai said taking the top of the Tupperware and sniffed the contents, "Is that coffee?" she asked distracted by the dessert.

"It's all for you," he replied.

"A whole cheesecake just for me," she said taking the spoon and tasting it.

Luke picked up the remote, "So what are we watching?" he asked turning on the TV.

"You really need to sell these in the diner, I'd take this over a pie any day," Lorelai said dipping in the spoon again.

"Do you want me to change the whole diner menu to tacos and cheesecake?"

"I thought that was part of the privilege of being the girlfriend," Lorelai commented, "Nicole got salads, I want tacos and cheesecake!" she demanded.

"I'll see what I can do," Luke replied with a smirk.

Lorelai got another spoonful, "Have some," she said offering Luke some dessert.

"It has coffee in it," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"It won't kill you."

"It might."

"It will give you more energy for later tonight and help to desensitize you to my kisses, when I've had a lot of coffee I'm quite potent," Lorelai said.

"I'll buy you some mouthwash," he joked.

"Come on Luke!" she demanded.

After a moment Luke gave in taking a bite, "Guess I'll just have to get used to the taste. But this doesn't mean I'll be joining your coffee drinking addiction any time soon."

"And I'm glad to hear that," Lorelai said taking another spoonful.

"What's on?" Lorelai asked turning her attention to the TV for a moment.

"Some old black and white movie," he answered not having a clue to the movie's name.

"Luke this is bad, you don't recognize _'Gone with the Wind'_?"

"Sorry I haven't seen it before," Luke apologized.

"I don't know if I can date someone who hasn't seen _'Gone with the Wind'_," Lorelai remarked.

"We'll have to rent it one night to watch it from the start then," Luke added changing the channel.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't want to be spoiled before I can see the whole thing from the start."

Lorelai feed Luke several more spoonful of cheesecake as they flicked through the channels to see if there was anything good on.

"Maybe I can teach you how to make that," Luke suggested looking at how much she was enjoying the cheesecake.

"Sookie tried to teach me cooking once, to bake a cake for Rory's thirteenth birthday and we didn't talk for weeks after," Lorelai told him.

"Thanks for the warning," Luke replied

"Speaking of Rory…"

"She does know about us?" Luke asked.

"Yes we tell each other everything, well not everything," she replied with a dirty grin, "Anyway I was wondering if you can make those tacos again next weekend. Rory will be here and I think she would really love it if could have dinner with us Saturday night," Lorelai asked.

"Dinner with Rory sounds like a good idea," Luke said glad to be a part of her life, "I'll make another cheesecake as well."

"Perfect plan," Lorelai said as they locked eyes.

"Yeah," Luke replied softly, captivated by her vibrant blue eyes.

"So…" Lorelai said putting the desert down on the coffee table and closing the gap between them.

"Had enough desert?" Luke asked with a lump in his throat.

Lorelai took the remote from Luke and turned the TV off before placing it on the coffee table as she sat up. Standing for a moment Lorelai faced Luke as she straddled his legs, they locked eyes as she rocked slowly on his lap.

"Now where were we?" Luke asked, not needing an answer as their lips met.

"You taste nice," Lorelai remarked as they started to kiss.

"Good thing I had some of the cheesecake," he replied.

The build up had left them desperate for contact as their tongues started to duel Lorelai placed her hands on Luke's chest. Luke placed one hand on the side of her neck, moving under her hair his fingers played with her earlobe. She moaned in response moving her hands over his body before she placed them over Luke's shoulders, to pull him closer. In response Luke moved his hands to her hips, his fingers feeling the soft fabric of her dress.

"I've wanted this… us… for so long," Luke mumbled his confession between kisses.

Lorelai broke from kissing Luke for a moment to smile, "I need you in my life."

She looked down and pulled on the neat bow tying the top of her dress close, Luke watched as the strapless bra became visible. It was a thing of beauty Luke thought distracted from looking at her face. For the first time Luke could look at Lorelai in a new light, without feeling guilty or the need to hid his feelings. He traced the lacy edges of her bra with soft kisses, working his way across her taut skin to the valley between her breasts.

"Off," Lorelai moaned reaching for the hem of her dress.

"Here?" Luke questioned, focusing back on her face.

"Why not, we're alone," she replied.

"But this is your living room," Luke replied.

"I know."

"You put the Christmas tree in that corner every year," Luke gestured.

"You help put it up the last five years," Lorelai added.

"I know and that's why I don't know if I can do it here," Luke said softly.

"It sure feels like you can," Lorelai joked feeling between his legs.

"Lorelai…"

"Luke it's just a room. Think of this as an audition," Lorelai said.

"Audition, like a casting couch?" Luke asked.

"Yes and if things go well I'll take you up to the bedroom," she replied lifting her dress off over her head and tossing it to the floor. Lorelai straitened her hair as she looked at Luke.

"Well I better use my A game then," Luke smiled back forgetting they were in the living room.

Luke caressed her skin with his fingers, tracing the freckles on her body he was now free to explore.

"I bought the these just for tonight," Lorelai said.

"You have good taste," Luke replied touching the fabric.

Luke had fanaticized about this moment for years, kissing and touching her naked body, making her desperate with desire, but all of his restless night alone could not match the reality of this moment.

Luke was bought back to the moment as Lorelai pulled on his shirt, "Your turn," she replied as the shirt loosened from his pants.

"I have to warn you, I haven't worked on my pecks for a while," he joked.

"I'll be the judge here mister," she returned feeling the bare skin of his waist for the first time.

Lorelai purred a little in her throat as she pulled the black shirt put, moving back she worked on his pants as they kissed. Running her fingers over his well-defined chest, "You lie you have been working," she teased running her finders through his chest hair, just enough she noted remembering him at the lake last summer.

"Thanks," Luke chuckled, "By the way I don't know how you manage to stay in such good shape, I know your diet and lack of exercise, " Luke said breaking his focus from her eyes.

"I don't eat that much, it's an illusion created with mirrors and smoke," she joked

Lorelai shifted off Luke's legs to kneel between them, her fingers grazed over the soft fabric she fell in love with so long ago, she felt the bulge beneath. Making quick work of the belt Lorelai pulled the leather strap out of its loops.

"We can use this later," she said with a cheeky smile, putting the belt on the couch next to Luke.

"Later?" Luke questioned with a smile.

Back to the task at hand Lorelai seductively unbuttoned Luke then lowered the zipper, "Flannel, I'm shocked," she said seeing the blue and red fabric.

"They're comfortable," he replied.

"Do you think this bra and panties are comfortable? The underwire is pinching me and I won't tell you where the thong is right now," she complained with sarcasm.

Luke sucked in his stomach as Lorelai helped Luke off with his pants down to his shoes before sitting back on his lap, "Even had a lap dance?" she asked.

Luke responded with a shake of his head, "No. Have you given a lap dance before, wait maybe I don't want to know."

"Only for the summer I worked at the Pink Panther Men's Club," she joked.

Luke chuckled as Lorelai rose up on her knees, presenting him with her breasts again. This time he didn't hesitate to lay small kisses across her chest, pulling back the cup to expose her nipples, the strapless bra fell to the mid-rift.

His two-day growth grazed over her soft skin, "That's nice," Lorelai moaned in his left ear.

"Ditto," Luke replied as he felt Lorelai stroke his hard length again.

"You watched Ghost?" Lorelai said with delight, continuing to stroke him.

"It was on TV one night and I lost the remote control so couldn't change the channel," Luke said as dryly as he could, given the situation.

"You're just a romantic softy," she teased.

"Not so soft right now," he returned sucking on her hard nipples one at a time before teasing them with his thumb. Kissing her sensitive areola again Luke took them between his teeth teasing the skin as she moaned again.

"Shorts…" Lorelai said pulling back, "Off…" she added with one more kiss stepping off the couch.

Luke followed Lorelai's instructions, pulling off his shoes before standing to remove his pants now around his ankles. Lorelai stepped up on to the coffee table, noting the tent his length had made of his shorts. She removed her bra dropping it to the floor before curling her fingers through the thongs straps and lowering them off her hips then bending to lower them down her long legs. As they dropped to her feet Lorelai stepped her left foot out and kicked them to Luke.

He looked Lorelai over, standing there in just her black pumps she bent down taking a spoonful of the remaining cheesecake, standing back up she seductively sucked on the spoon.

"Now if only I had pole to dance with," she teased Luke caressing her breasts and placing one hand over her lower body. "Are you going to touch me again?" she asked dropping the spoon back in to the container at her feet.

"Oh God Lorelai you have no idea how badly I want to do this," he said bending to remove his shorts.

"One look at you and I doubt there is anything you can do tonight which would be considered bad," she giggled watching Luke stumble out of his shorts.

"You know what I mean," he replied with gruff voice, stepping closer to her.

He took hold of Lorelai again, kissing her on the lips and his hand moved over her body. Finding her dark curls with his fingers he massaged her damp center with one hand between her legs as the other held her back. Lorelai held Luke's head for support she moaned again, running her fingernails up and down his back. Bending slightly Lorelai reached for Luke wrapping her hand around him, stroking Luke several time before Luke kissed his way down her body.

His lips quickly found their way to her front tasting, over her near flat stomach he brushed her bush again before going lower and tasting her for the first time. Luke parted her folds slipping one finger inside. Hearing her response he slipped in a second then third, using his thumb to massage her swollen mound. She parted her legs some more and lifted her right one over his back. Using his tongue now Luke could feel Lorelai tighten around him before her body shook with a hard a fast climax. Lorelai was amazed at how quick Luke bought her to orgasm, with a speed she had never felt before.

Lorelai was quite as she felt the orgasm subside, "Oh… My… God…" she stammered coming off her high, Luke's breath rushed across her hot skin as he stood to look at her again.

"Now can we go to bed?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded as Luke picked her up.

"Don't forget the cheesecake," she reached out.

Luke shook his head going back for the Tupperware container.

TBC…

_A/N final chapter coming soon…_


	11. The Morning After

**_A/N Sorry about the mix up. I posted this version late last night before realizing it was an older version. I've left it here to compare with the other which is on the next chapter so skip this one and go to the end, or read both it's up to you.  
_**

**The Morning After**

Lorelai couldn't sleep she awoke early the next morning and sat in her side of the bed. Normally insomnia would be a sign that something was wrong, but this time things couldn't be more right. She had not been in a serious relationship for so long it was nice to have a side of the bed to call her own again. It was nice to sit and watch someone sleeping beside her that she could already see spending the rest of her life with. Luke had been a good friend for year and now they had successfully taken the next step, several times she smiled to herself.

Lorelai watched as Luke slept soundly next to her, 'poor guy,' she thought remembering the previous night's activities, which left them both exhausted. But it was a good tired, the kind that leaves you with a goofy smile the next day, to the annoyance of your friends.

She liked how Luke had taken charge the moment she turned off the TV, Lorelai had worked her womanly ways on him and standing naked on the coffee table was a trick she would have to remember. After Luke carried Lorelai up the stairs to her bedroom he had genteelly placed her on the bed before once again having his way with her, this time spreading her legs as he rested on her. Luke buried himself inside her, his weight holding Lorelai down but he was powerless to stop Lorelai from rolling them over, turn the tables and ending up on top, not that Luke complained. Lorelai had only managed a few hours sleep before waking to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

As the first rays of sunlight signaled the start of a new day, Lorelai knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to face the town and possibly her parents. Lorelai knew the later could be delayed for a while, maybe several weeks and with Luke's help she could handle anything the town would throw at them.

The partly opened curtains allowed a stream of light to cross Luke's face. Lorelai scooted down back under the sheets as Luke lifted his hand to cover his eyes. Luke turned onto his back moving out of the direct light he turned his head to look over at Lorelai. To his relief it was not a dream, Lorelai looked peaceful but her closed eyes and the sheets pulled tight did not fool Luke "Morning," he said reaching out to brush some stray hairs from her face.

"Morning," she replied with a yawn opening her eyes to great Luke.

She pulled the sheet over them both moving closer to fell the warmth of his body again, "Do you have to open the diner?"

"No Caesar is doing it this morning," he said putting his arm around her back, "I told him I'd be there for the late breakfast rush."

"Good I want you all to myself," she replied kissing his chest.

"Do you want breakfast?" Luke asked.

Lorelai ignored the question as she continued kissing his pecks.

"What about a shower? He added without affect.

"You must want coffee. I packed some beans from the diner in the basket…"

Lorelai placed one finger over his lips, "All I want inside me right now is you," she replied straddling Luke once again.

He smiled back as Lorelai moved herself over him, reaching between them Lorelai stroked Luke several times, finding him hard and ready she pushed down with her hips.

Luke was happy with waking up this way but a little concerned, "What about?" he asked reaching for the half empty box of condoms on the beside table.

"I'm on the pill," she replied.

"Then why sis we use them last night?" he asked.

"I like putting them on you, besides it's more exciting when the guy thinks he's the one in control," she answered sitting up, "I learnt the hard way what happens when protection fails. I love Rory with all my heart but I'm not ready for another kid right now," Luke was a little surprised and Lorelai could read it on his face, "I mean if I find the right guy then we can talk about it."

"A short talk," Luke smiled.

Lorelai remembered the talk they had a few years before, "Yes a short talk," she agreed.

Lorelai kissed Luke once again before pushing down again, Luke's length slipping deeper inside she breathed in sharply, before opening her eyes to look at Luke again.

"You're a very complicated lady," he said looking at Lorelai.

"And you like me that way," she returned with a sassy answer.

Lifting herself into the jockey position Lorelai started ridding Luke, pushing back to drive him in deeper with each stroke. Her firm breast moving with in rhythm, Luke caressed one then the other wanting Lorelai even more then he had ever dreamt. She closed the gap between them, pressing down on his chest, kissing Luke again.

This time Luke turned the tables, rolling over as he pulled out. Exchanging kisses he moved her into position, spooning her Luke ran his hands over her back and side as she opened her legs. He slipped back inside the now wet Lorelai, she moaned reaching back to cup Luke's butt and pull him closer. Luke groaned and in return caressed Lorelai's breasts as he worked down to their union with his hand. Pulling her closer as he pushed his hips to her they raced to an enjoyable climax.

Luke wrapping his arms around Lorelai, "We have to do this every morning," she said turning to receive a kiss from him.

Luke nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to Caesar," he said breathing heavily as he pulled the sheet over their cooling bodies, "He's been bugging me for more to do.

"So I need to know what do I get now?" Lorelai asked confusing Luke.

"I just gave you everything, you'll have to wait fifteen minutes…"

Lorelai cut him off, "No not that, but good to know. I meant at the diner, do I get preferential seating if the diner is busy?"

"If it's busy the best I can do is the table in my apartment," Luke answered dryly.

"Luke part of the reason I go to the diner is for the atmosphere so I'm not eating my lunch in your apartment. Unless there was other reason you would want me up there. If that's the case then let me warn you I can't be held responsible for what your customers might hear," she replied with a smirk to her smile thinking dirty thoughts.

Luke thought for a moment, "Alright you can have the counter spot next to the cash register," he agreed. Not minding the idea of a nooner but knowing he would never do it.

"I'm sure I can find something sheer and black in my top draw to change you mind," She teased.

"They're for paying customers," he reaffirmed.

"Luke I still want to pay when I eat at the diner, it is your place of business and I'll continue to tip," Lorelai said turning to face Luke.

"Traditionally you don't tip the proprietor even when they serve you," he explained.

"So why have I paid 20% extra all these years?" Lorelai questioned.

"You never tipped that much, a solid 15% less if we were fighting or you thought I was mad at you for something," Luke added.

"Well I want a refund, you owe me mister," Lorelai demanded poking his chest.

"Can I pay you back in sexual favors?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Coffee first and I'll work out a repayment schedule," Lorelai said pushing him away.

Luke kissed Lorelai again before backing out of the bed, "Do you want pancakes with that?"

"Coffee and chocolate pancakes in bed with my man, that will cancel out one month worth of payment," she joked snuggling up under the sheets.

"I'll be right back," Luke said wrapping the robe around his naked body.

"Don't forget the syrup," she said reminded Luke as the door closed.

Luke made his way down to the living room, finding his pants on the floor next to the couch. Opening the dressing he quickly dressed slipping on his boxers them pants. Turning Luke found his shirt on the back of the armchair, dropping the robe on to the couch he began to dress slipping through his arms then slipping the shirt over his head.

"Luke!" he heard from behind him.

Luke turned as his head popped out of the opening.

Dressed in her usual pajamas and robe Rory stood there in total shock. She was startled at the sight of Luke half dressed in her living room and didn't know what to say.

"Rory," is all Luke could manage to say.

Rory started backing out of the room, "I'm sorry," said finding the safety of her bedroom and quickly closing the door.

"Aw Geez," Luke said looking for the rest of his clothes.

He looked up to see Lorelai coming down the stairs in her Yummy Sushi dressing gown, still open but Luke was relieved to see she had also put on a nightgown, "Why are you not naked and barefoot in my kitchen?" she joked coming off the landing to kiss him.

"Rory is here!"

"What?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"Rory is in her room," he added.

"No sweetie she's at Yale."

"Blue eyes about five-seven also answers to the name of Lorelai and has an annoying coffee habit like her mother," he babbled.

"Rory is here? When? How?" she asked.

"I don't know the details, I just know she is here and saw me almost naked," he said looking for his belt.

"Oh poor baby," Lorelai patted Luke on the arm, "Did she say anything?"

"I don't know, she ran back to her room in shock, we both are… What are you wearing?" he asked noticing the sexy outfit underneath.

"I had other plans for breakfast," she said with a smile, stepping out of her heals.

"And the dressing gown?"

"Well it's a little chilly down here in the morning and you took my other dressing gown," she reminded him, "Okay I'll check on Rory."

"And once I find my socks I'm out of here," Luke replied clearly worried he had intruded too long.

"No don't go. We haven't had my breakfast yet. You promised you'd make your fluffy pancakes," she said turning back to him.

"But…"

"No buts. Please stay, I want you to stay," she pleaded holding Luke's arm again.

"Alright," he said as Lorelai leant in to kissing him with a peck on the lips, "I'll be upstairs finding my dignity and dressing.

Lorelai watched Luke leave before closing her gown tight. Knocking on her daughters door, "Rory… it just me, two X chromosomes no pants," she said opening the door slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gone in a few minutes," Rory said dressing quickly as she stuffed some books back in her bag.

"You don't have to go, Luke's going to make us breakfast," she said getting Rory's to turn around, "I'm sorry I didn't give you more warning, weren't you planning on staying at Yale this weekend?"

"I was, but then Paris…"

"No need to explain," she said looking at her daughter again, "Luke's a big boy and I think he'll get over it. You did see him at the lake last summer without a shirt on, " Lorelai smiled.

Rory put down her bag, "I don't want to intruding…"

"You're not, it's your house first," she reminded her daughter, "Luke is the guy I'm dating now so this is bound to happen again. Well maybe not the seeing him dressing part. Tell you what I promises to put a sock on the door knob next time he stays over."

Rory took a moment to think, "Okay I'll stay, if it's okay with Luke," she said as they hugged.

"Luke will be pleased."

Rory looked at her mother, "You look happy."

"I am, kid," Lorelai replied with a smile that lit up the room.

"So Luke spent the night," Rory stated still getting used to the idea.

"Yes but nothing dirty happened in the kitchen. I'll just have to lick Maple syrup of Luke's chest another morning," she joked.

"If you want me to stay, no more inappropriate jokes missy," she warned her mother as they left the room.

"But when will I get this chance again?" she teased kissing her daughter, "I'll be right back, you start the coffee."

"Where you going?" Rory called out.

"I just need to make sure Luke hasn't jumped off the roof or something," she said quickly going up the stairs, looking over the landing rail, "Just FYI don't use the coffee table until I get a chance to clean it."

Rory looked at her Mom and then the coffee table, a look of distaste on her face and not wanting to think about it as she went back to her room.

Moments later Lorelai entered her bedroom again, she sat next to Luke on the bed, "You okay?"

"A little embarrassed," he replied looking over to Lorelai.

She smiled again, "Trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about," kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked out of concern.

"She's fine, you make her your fluffy pancakes and she's forget all about seeing your naked chest," Lorelai said taking Luke's hand.

"Okay," he replied kissing the back of her hand, "Lets go."

Lorelai stood with excitement, "This will be good," she said going to her dresser.

"Now I just need to put on some pajamas," she said stripping naked before him, "I can't go commando for breakfast with Rory…"

"Lorelai!" Luke said watching Lorelai dress.

"I told you I was planning to do something special with you this morning at breakfast. Guess that will just have to wait until next time we're alone, By the way remind me to put a sock on the door next time you stay the night," she grinned.

"Lorelai please no inappropriate jokes this morning," he warned watching as she dress in more family friendly clothes for breakfast before putting on her fuzzy slippers and warm dressing gown Luke had bought back up stairs.

Lorelai then lead Luke down for breakfast with her daughter and the start of their new life together.

FIN

**_A/N Sorry about the mix up. I posted this version late last night before realizing it was an older version. I've left it here to compare with the other which is on the next chapter so skip this one and go to the end, or read both it's up to you._**

**_Changes start from when Rory and Luke see each other.  
_**


	12. The Morning After version 2

**_A/N Sorry about the mix up, I posted an earlier version of the final chapter late last night._**

**_This one is different towards the end, more details at the bottom of the page I just didn't want to post a spoiler here. Please enjoy and sorry again for the mix up._**

**The Morning After**

Lorelai couldn't sleep she awoke early the next morning and sat in her side of the bed. Normally insomnia would be a sign that something was wrong, but this time things couldn't be more right. She had not been in a serious relationship for so long it was nice to have a side of the bed to call her own again. It was nice to sit and watch someone sleeping beside her that she could already see spending the rest of her life with. Luke had been a good friend for year and now they had successfully taken the next step, several times she smiled to herself.

Lorelai watched as Luke slept soundly next to her, 'poor guy,' she thought remembering the previous night's activities, which left them both exhausted. But it was a good tired, the kind that leaves you with a goofy smile the next day, to the annoyance of your friends.

She liked how Luke had taken charge the moment she turned off the TV, Lorelai had worked her womanly ways on him and standing naked on the coffee table was a trick she would have to remember. After Luke carried Lorelai up the stairs to her bedroom he had genteelly placed her on the bed before once again having his way with her, this time spreading her legs as he rested on her. Luke buried himself inside her, his weight holding Lorelai down but he was powerless to stop Lorelai from rolling them over, turn the tables and ending up on top, not that Luke complained. Lorelai had only managed a few hours sleep before waking to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

As the first rays of sunlight signaled the start of a new day, Lorelai knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to face the town and possibly her parents. Lorelai knew the later could be delayed for a while, maybe several weeks and with Luke's help she could handle anything the town would throw at them.

The partly opened curtains allowed a stream of light to cross Luke's face. Lorelai scooted down back under the sheets as Luke lifted his hand to cover his eyes. Luke turned onto his back moving out of the direct light he turned his head to look over at Lorelai. To his relief it was not a dream, Lorelai looked peaceful but her closed eyes and the sheets pulled tight did not fool Luke "Morning," he said reaching out to brush some stray hairs from her face.

"Morning," she replied with a yawn opening her eyes to great Luke.

She pulled the sheet over them both moving closer to fell the warmth of his body again, "Do you have to open the diner?"

"No Caesar is doing it this morning," he said putting his arm around her back, "I told him I'd be there for the late breakfast rush."

"Good I want you all to myself," she replied kissing his chest.

"Do you want breakfast?" Luke asked.

Lorelai ignored the question as she continued kissing his pecks.

"What about a shower? He added without affect.

"You must want coffee. I packed some beans from the diner in the basket…"

Lorelai placed one finger over his lips, "All I want inside me right now is you," she replied straddling Luke once again.

He smiled back as Lorelai moved herself over him, reaching between them Lorelai stroked Luke several times, finding him hard and ready she pushed down with her hips.

Luke was happy with waking up this way but a little concerned, "What about?" he asked reaching for the half empty box of condoms on the beside table.

"I'm on the pill," she replied.

"Then why sis we use them last night?" he asked.

"I like putting them on you, besides it's more exciting when the guy thinks he's the one in control," she answered sitting up, "I learnt the hard way what happens when protection fails. I love Rory with all my heart but I'm not ready for another kid right now," Luke was a little surprised and Lorelai could read it on his face, "I mean if I find the right guy then we can talk about it."

"A short talk," Luke smiled.

Lorelai remembered the talk they had a few years before, "Yes a short talk," she agreed.

Lorelai kissed Luke once again before pushing down again, Luke's length slipping deeper inside she breathed in sharply, before opening her eyes to look at Luke again.

"You're a very complicated lady," he said looking at Lorelai.

"And you like me that way," she returned with a sassy answer.

Lifting herself into the jockey position Lorelai started ridding Luke, pushing back to drive him in deeper with each stroke. Her firm breast moving with in rhythm, Luke caressed one then the other wanting Lorelai even more then he had ever dreamt. She closed the gap between them, pressing down on his chest, kissing Luke again.

This time Luke turned the tables, rolling over as he pulled out. Exchanging kisses he moved her into position, spooning her Luke ran his hands over her back and side as she opened her legs. He slipped back inside the now wet Lorelai, she moaned reaching back to cup Luke's butt and pull him closer. Luke groaned and in return caressed Lorelai's breasts as he worked down to their union with his hand. Pulling her closer as he pushed his hips to her they raced to an enjoyable climax.

Luke wrapping his arms around Lorelai, "We have to do this every morning," she said turning to receive a kiss from him.

Luke nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to Caesar," he said breathing heavily as he pulled the sheet over their cooling bodies, "He's been bugging me for more to do.

"So I need to know what do I get now?" Lorelai asked confusing Luke.

"I just gave you everything, you'll have to wait fifteen minutes…"

Lorelai cut him off, "No not that, but good to know. I meant at the diner, do I get preferential seating if the diner is busy?"

"If it's busy the best I can do is the table in my apartment," Luke answered dryly.

"Luke part of the reason I go to the diner is for the atmosphere so I'm not eating my lunch in your apartment. Unless there was other reason you would want me up there. If that's the case then let me warn you I can't be held responsible for what your customers might hear," she replied with a smirk to her smile thinking dirty thoughts.

Luke thought for a moment, "Alright you can have the counter spot next to the cash register," he agreed. Not minding the idea of a nooner but knowing he would never do it.

"I'm sure I can find something sheer and black in my top draw to change you mind," She teased.

"They're for paying customers," he reaffirmed.

"Luke I still want to pay when I eat at the diner, it is your place of business and I'll continue to tip," Lorelai said turning to face Luke.

"Traditionally you don't tip the proprietor even when they serve you," he explained.

"So why have I paid 20% extra all these years?" Lorelai questioned.

"You never tipped that much, a solid 15% less if we were fighting or you thought I was mad at you for something," Luke added.

"Well I want a refund, you owe me mister," Lorelai demanded poking his chest.

"Can I pay you back in sexual favors?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Coffee first and I'll work out a repayment schedule," Lorelai said pushing him away.

Luke kissed Lorelai again before backing out of the bed, "Do you want pancakes with that?"

"Coffee and chocolate pancakes in bed with my man, that will cancel out one month worth of payment," she joked snuggling up under the sheets.

"I'll be right back," Luke said wrapping the robe around his naked body.

"Don't forget the syrup," she said reminded Luke as the door closed.

Luke made his way down to the living room, finding his pants on the floor next to the couch. Opening the dressing he quickly dressed slipping on his boxers them pants. Turning Luke found his shirt on the back of the armchair, dropping the robe on to the couch he began to dress slipping through his arms then slipping the shirt over his head.

"Luke!" he heard from behind him.

Luke turned as his head popped out of the opening.

Dressed in her usual pajamas and robe Rory stood there in total shock. She was startled at the sight of Luke half dressed in her living room and didn't know what to say.

"Rory," is all Luke could manage to say.

She started backing out of the room, "I'm sorry," said finding the safety of her bedroom and quickly closing the door.

"Aw Geez," Luke said looking for the rest of his clothes.

"Rory is here!" Luke said bursting back in the upstairs bedroom.

"What?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"Rory is in her room," he added.

"No sweetie she's at Yale."

"Blue eyes about five-seven also answers to the name of Lorelai and has an annoying coffee habit like her mother," he babbled.

"Rory is here? When? How?" she asked.

"I don't know the details, I just know she is here and saw me almost naked," he said in a panic as he passed the room.

"Oh poor baby," Lorelai said getting up to comfort a clearly worried Luke, "Did she say anything?"

"I don't know, she ran back to her room in shock, we both are… What are you wearing?" he asked noticing the sexy outfit she was now wearing as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had other plans for breakfast," she said with a smile, toeing off her heals.

"Oh my god what if she heard us last night?"

"How long has she been here?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I can't face her…"

Lorelai stood to dress in something more appropriate, "Luke you can't go. Now get away from the window," she told Luke.

"I came in here one time, going down must be easier," he thought aloud.

"And you broke my lamp. Luke I don't think she would have stayed if she heard us last night, maybe she just got here?" Lorelai reasoned finding her Yummy Sushi pajamas.

Quickly pulling on the shorts, "Can't go commando with Rory at breakfast," she said to herself slipping of the sheer night gown before putting on the pajama top.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "You were pretty loud last night…"

"Hey I wasn't the one calling out Lorelai at the top of my lungs!" she protested, "Look I'll go down, find out a few things. You just stay up here and don't climb out the window, we don't want you falling on your ass again," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Moments later Lorelai knocking on her daughters bedroom door, "Rory… it just me, two X chromosomes no pants, well I have pajamas on now but," she said opening the door slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gone in a few minutes," Rory said dressing quickly as she stuffed some books back in her bag.

"You don't have to go, Luke's going to make us breakfast," she said getting Rory's to turn around, "I'm sorry I didn't give you more warning, weren't you planning on staying at Yale this weekend?"

"I was, but then Paris…"

"No need to explain," she said looking at her daughter again, "Luke's a big boy and I think he'll get over it. You did see him at the lake last summer without a shirt on, " Lorelai smiled.

Rory put down her bag, "I don't want to intruding…"

"You're not, it's your house first," she reminded her daughter, "Luke is the guy I'm dating now so this is bound to happen again. Well maybe not the seeing him dressing part. Tell you what I promises to put a sock on the door knob next time he stays over."

Rory took a moment to think, "Okay I'll stay, if it's okay with Luke," she said as they hugged.

"Luke will be pleased."

Rory looked at her mother, "You look happy."

"I am, kid," Lorelai replied with a smile that lit up the room.

"So Luke spent the night," Rory stated still getting used to the idea.

"Yes but nothing dirty happened in the kitchen. I'll just have to lick Maple syrup of Luke's chest another morning," she joked.

"If you want me to stay, no more inappropriate jokes missy," she warned her mother as they left the room.

"But when will I get this chance again?" she teased kissing her daughter, "I'll be right back, you start the coffee."

"Where you going?" Rory called out.

"I just need to make sure Luke hasn't jumped off the roof or something," she said quickly going up the stairs, looking over the landing rail, "Just FYI don't use the coffee table until I get a chance to clean it."

Rory looked at her Mom and then the coffee table, a look of distaste on her face and not wanting to think about it as she went back to her room.

Moments later Lorelai entered her bedroom again. She sat next to Luke on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Still a little embarrassed," he replied looking over to Lorelai.

She smiled again, "Trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about," kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked out of concern.

"She's fine, you make her your fluffy pancakes and she's forget all about seeing your naked chest," Lorelai said taking Luke's hand.

"Okay," he replied kissing the back of her hand, "Lets go."

Lorelai stood with excitement, "This will be good."

Luke tool Lorelai's hand, "So when did she get here?"

"She didn't hear anything… By the way we need to put a sock on the door next time you stay over," she joked.

"Please no inappropriate jokes this morning," he warned as she got to the door.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "I promise," she said kissing him on the lips again.

Luke smiled as Lorelai then lead them down for breakfast with Rory and the start of their new life together.

FIN or is it?

**_A/N: After posting the other version last night this morning when I checked I realized I posted the wrong copy, an earlier version I hope you liked this one better._**

**_It's mostly the same but differs after Rory and Luke see each other._**

**_To make up for the mix up I'm now working on an epilogue set a few months later…_**


	13. Epilogue

_A/N I decided to add an epilogue, it's set months later at the opening of the Dragonfly Inn._

**Epilogue**

Lorelai arrived early for the big day, finally after some 20 years her Inn would be open, now if only Tom could just get those doors it would be perfect.

"Tom, where are my doors? They were supposed to be here by now." She asked talking in to walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I know. They took a wrong turn and headed to Woodbridge," he explained.

"What?"

"Relax, I'm trying to track them down," Tom added.

"Um, Tom, guests are showing up here any second. They have no doors. People will have to get very friendly very quickly," Lorelai complained holding her belly.

"I got the guy on the phone. I'll get right back to you," he said leaving Lorelai hanging.

Lorelai frantically pressed the button on the walkie-talkie, "Tom? Tom?" before turning to Rory, "Hey, I've changed my mind. I want to be a ballerina."

Rory rubbed her mothers belly, "Good timing."

"Okay after Leopold and Loeb are born."

Luke approached the pair, "Tom just said the doors are arriving."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke, smiling she put up the walkie-talkie back to her mouth, "Tom I hear the doors are here."

The walkie-talkie crackled to life, "Yes I'm getting the guys on to it right now."

"Tom, I'm loving you like a two dollar whore," she said as Luke held her waist.

"Terrific. I'll tell the wife."

Luke kissed Lorelai with a peck on the lips, "I'll go and help Tom get those doors on."

Bending Luke rubbed Lorelai's belly, "And I'll see you two later, take care of your Mom until I get back."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Rory added with a smile.

Luke stood strait, "Thanks and good luck," he said to Rory.

The girls watched as Luke left, Lorelai admiring his tool belt and cut of the jeans she had bought him.

Sookie walked over and looked in the direction Lorelai was staring, "What we looking at?" she asked before seeing Luke talking to Tom, "Figures."

Rubbing her belly Lorelai sighed, "Seven months."

"Yep time does fly. If someone had told me seven months ago you would be carrying Luke's twins," Sookie said turning to Lorelai.

"And the wedding is right around the corner," Lorelai giggled.

"But you're already married Luke," Sookie smiled reminding her friend, knowing how forgetful Lorelai had become.

"I mean the real wedding, not the one at the courthouse with Kirk presiding," Lorelai said as they walked to the front door.

"Now remind me why you and Luke agreed to formal wedding?" Sookie asked.

"To please my parents… and the town. I still don't know how Taylor talked us into it," she replied.

The ladies stepped out on to the veranda, "Okay. Everybody, the doors are on the way, guests are coming. Everybody outside to greet them, it's show time. Let's go! Okay, everyone, remember, these people are not our friends. They are customers. Just relax, don't rush, and don't kill anybody."

"Here they come!" Sookie said as three open trolleys arrive with guests.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn," she greeted her first guests.

Miss Patty walked over with Babette, "Oh, will you look at this place!"

"It's a paradise. Oh, Lorelai, the babies that are going to be conceived on this property!" Babette added rubbing Lorelai on the belly which Lorelai had gotten used to now.

Lorelai lent in to Sookie, "If only she knew," looking down at her belly and giggling with Sookie.

"Oh, are those horses! Babette, look at the horses," Miss Patty said and her friend went to see.

Lorelai introduced them, "That's Cletus and Desdemona, and if anyone would like to go for a ride, Michel can set it up for you," she said as Patty went to see them.

Taylor approached them, "The ride up here was very dusty, Lorelai. You should warn people not to wear their white pants upon arrival," Taylor criticized in his usual way.

"I will do that, Taylor," Lorelai said to please the man in the cardigan.

"So, do I bring my own bags in or…?"

Lorelai cut him off, "No, you don't. Eric, Jeremy, Sam, these bags, please."

Lorelai watched as Taylor walked off.

Moments later Luke walked up, "Tom's started on the doors."

Lorelai wrapped her left arm around Luke as they watched more guests arrive.

"So it's really happening?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes lots of changes are coming," Luke added looking down at Lorelai and his unborn children.

All their dreams were coming true, Lorelai had married to the man she loved. She was about to start a new family with him and the Inn she had worked towards for some twenty years was about to open.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder as they watched the next group arrive for the weekend.

Now it's FINISHED

_A/N: Feedback is appreciated, so what did you think about the epilogue? Was it enough?_


End file.
